Sometimes I Hate You
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Stiles hasn't seen Derek in years, but an invitation to Scott's wedding prompts Stiles into going back home. Where feelings that both Derek and Stiles had been trying to hide, might just come back to bite them. STEREK/Slash    *also including a sneek peak from my next fic called No Name Face*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey new fandom,_

_This is my first real try doing another slash couple. I hope i do them justice. Though in this first chapter nothing with them, but the convo is cute. And may i also introduce you guys to Stella. She is more then she appears, but i'm not sure you'll see it because i might or might not make her an important part of the story. Also she's not after Stiles or Derek, she is mostly just curious about them. The exact timeline for the story i'm not completely sure. it take place 8 to 10 years after the alpha or from the end of season 1. Now if you please, Read, Review, and Enjoy, and also know that i don't own Teen Wolf._

_Kai_

* * *

><p>The office was flooded with light from the bay window that was on the west side of<p>

Stiles sat in his large office and gazed at the large printed flow charts of the recent growth of the company. He scanned each of the pages, carefully looking at all the numbers, calculating each of the numbers through his head a couple more times.

In the end when he was both satisfied and unsatisfied at the outcome of the numbers as tossed the papers across his large oak desk and stared darkly at them. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh as he reached out and gripped the pages once more and brought them back towards him as he scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

On days like this he really regretted taking his high powered job and sure he liked making money, but he also missed having a life. He at least missed having a life that consisted of more than money and flow charts. During those moments he often thought about Beacon Hills, but at that moment he didn't have time to dwell on the past as the door to his office swung open.

He felt a wide smile spread across his face as his secretary sauntered up to his large oak desk. Her auburn hair cut short in a pixie hairstyle gleamed brightly under the florescent lights of Stiles massive office. Her lips held a bright smile that was infectious, which was probably why every time Stiles saw her he couldn't help but smiled back.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said brightly as she closed the gap between them, and pressed her ruby red lips into Stiles cheek.

"Hey, honey." Stiles replied back as he leaned back in his tall leather swivel chair, "You must have something important to tell me Stella, or you wouldn't have graced me with your presence so early this morning." Stiles sighed playfully as she chuckled.

"Oh yes, you do have a point." She laughed lightly and continued, "Actually, I do have some very good news that you will probably be delighted to hear." She said and Stiles leaned forward in his swivel chair and leaned his elbows upon his desk as he waited impatiently for her to continue.

"Do you remember your best friend Scott, you know from Beacon Hills?" Stiles nodded slowly as if he was unsure of what Stella was getting at. "Well he is getting married and he invited you to the wedding." She finished brightly, but her tone shifted when she noticed how tense Stiles had become.

"Wow, Scott's getting married." Stiles said suddenly as he shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"Did you not think he would?" She asked slowly, still not fully understanding Stiles reaction to what could be considered happy news.

"I'm just surprised that's all. I mean he has a lot of personal issues that I figured one just couldn't really look past. That's all…" Stiles muttered, sounding just as uncomfortable as he looked.

"Are those the personal issues that drove you guys apart?" She asked slowly, with concern in her voice and Stiles gave her a shrug.

"Well those issues didn't help, but I think in the end our goals were just too different. I mean I wanted to get the hell out of that town, but Scott and …Well he was sort of stuck there." Stiles muttered as he began to fiddle with the flow charts that cluttered his desk.

"And who?" She pressed and Stiles looked up, biting his lower lip.

"Derek…Another friend of Scott's" Stiles added sounding rather reluctant to do so.

"Wasn't he also your friend as well then?" She pressed and Stiles just sighed as he nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess we were friends more or less." Stiles muttered with another shrug as she raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"More or less? What were you like in love with the guy?" She chuckled then stopped as she watched Stiles flush a bright crimson.

"I did sort of like him." He stammered and she arched her eyebrow at Stiles once more.

"Yeah, you sort of liked him, which is why you're still completely hung up on him. It makes so much more sense now…I want to meet him." She added so abruptly that Stiles felt his jaw drop and his eye widen in surprise.

"You what?" He stammered.

"I. Want. To. Meet. Him." She said enunciating each word as she stared directly into Stiles eyes.

"Why the hell would you want to meet Derek freaking Hale?" Stiles demanded.

"Why wouldn't I want to meet the guy you're still hopelessly pining over? I mean I'm dying to know what kind of guy he is. Is he kind? Sweet? Gentle?" She questioned and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Derek Hale is none of those things. He is actually mean, inconsiderate, egoistical, and half the time I hate his guts." Stiles groaned and Stella giggled, which earned her a dark look.

"But you love him all the time." She laughed as she turned and headed back out of Stiles office.

* * *

><p>Stiles grabbed his coat that hung on the coat rack that stood just beside his door. He pulled the door open and looked over at the smaller desk of his secretary, who was sitting on the top of the desk with her legs crossed looking over her shoulder as she waited for him patiently.<p>

She saw him immerge from his office and she jumped of her desk and strolled over to him. She took his hand and together they walked to the end of the hall towards the elevators.

"So, have you thought about the wedding? Have you decided on whether to go or not to go?" She asked suddenly after Stiles reached out and pressed the down button for the elevator.

"I've kind of been working, so I haven't given it all that much thought. I should probably go, but I don't really think I want to face Beacon Hills again." Stiles sighed as he began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, so something happened between you and Derek. Something which made you run away. Well this is as good enough time to come back and to you know, tell Mr. Hale exactly how you feel."

"No, I can't tell Derek how I feel. It's been years since I have seen him and I am sure he has moved on…like he rightfully should have." Stiles said sternly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well telling him how you feel is a lot different than being with him. Don't you think he has the right to know?" She demanded and Stiles shook his head.

At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors swung open and Stiles paced inside. "Are you coming with me Stella?"He asked as he turned to face her. She bit her lip, but nodded and joined him in the elevator.

"Stiles wait! What made you run away?" She asked as she looked over at him as the door to the elevator closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellos, _

_I'm sort of happy to announce that Chapter 2 is here...again not much is happening except a little character development for Stella so you can all get to know her better...and do you think she is interesting? Sooo I really want to thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. I'm afraid that this chapter might feel neglected after the first chapter got so much more attention then i thought it. I also want to wish you guys a Happy Halloween... I'm sure you know i don't own Teen Wolf._

_Now since i asked so nicely, will you please read, review, and enjoy this new chapter? _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stella frowned as she listened intently to Stiles story. She could tell was intentionally vague about certain aspects, but she got the gist more or less.<p>

"So what was that Derek did or didn't do?" She said as she swirled her French fries in a small pile of ketchup.

"Well, see that's the complicated part because I can't actually tell you just what he did or didn't do. I'm just mad at him for it." Stiles sighed as he slumped deeper down the vinyl covered booth of the diner.

The diner looked as if got stuck in the fifties with the bright yellow table tops and matching vinyl covers for the booths. In the center of the diner sat a long bar that had a row of stools that shared the same vinyl as the booth. The diner was having a slow night with only one man sitting at the farthest stool away from the door, nursing a piece of apple pie. The only other customers in the diner where Stella and Stiles, who sat in the booth they sat in Thursday night since Stiles had gotten his high powered job.

Stella had already consumed all of the cheeseburger she ordered and had begun munching on her fries as she continued to listen to Stiles rant.

"So you have been mad at him for all theses because of a thing you can't tell me about?" She sighed as she rolled her eyes at her friend and taking her attention from the food she had been eating.

"Oh don't give me that look Stell." He groaned as he buried his face in his hands, "Trust me when I say it's not all that simple. In fact it's really very complicated."

"Personally I'm not sure I understand your problem? Why are you still holding a grudge? Why don't you just get over it?" She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she turned her attention back to her food, while Stiles ignored his.

"I was never mad at him for that. I mean I was upset about it at first, but I became more upset when let me go. He didn't do or say anything, he just let me go." Stiles sighed as he absentmindedly pushed a hand through his cropped blond hair.

"Well from what I got out of the story, he probably thought he was suppose too. Personally I didn't think you gave him much choice." Stella muttered in between bites and Stiles groaned in response.

"You know what you're not helping. I told you all of this so you would help me. So help me damn it!" Stiles demanded as he reached over and stole Stella's plate.

He watched rage flare up behind her forest green eyes that he had only ever seen matched by Derek and quickly he pushed the plate back towards her. In a blink of an eye he watched the rage slipped away and a smile spread across her face as she was reunited with her fries.

"You scare me." He muttered under his breath and she quickly flashed him a sly smirk.

"Oh, like you would want me any other way." She said with a wink, "But anyways, is Derek-ah- what's- his-face really the reason you don't want to go to your best friend's wedding?"

Stiles bit his lip and shook his head, "No, or at least I don't want to think that." Stiles sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well then if that's the case then, I think you should go. You should go and support Scott if nothing else. This isn't about you or Derek, it's about Scott and his lovely bride." Stella said sternly and Stiles sighed again, but nodded rather reluctantly.

"I'll think about it." He muttered and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Why? I have given you plenty of time to think about it. I say you tell me exactly what your going to do here and now… Go!" Stella demanded and Stiles gapped at her and shook his head.

"I do really want to see Scott and I wouldn't mind seeing Beacon Hills and of course I would really love to see my dad." Stiles paused as he pressed his lips together into a line. Finally after a long moment he began to nod his head, "Okay, okay. You wore me down. I'll go, but you know since this was your brilliant idea you'll have to come with me and meet everyone" Stiles smiled while Stella frowned.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" She muttered as she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"It might not be, but I'm not doing this alone. I need some sort of backup especially if Derek has found someone else." Stiles said as he shrugged and finally turned his attention to his food, which was now stone cold. He sighed as he picked up his burger and took a bite.

"It's cold." He muttered and Stella rolled her eyes again.

"Well duh, genius!" She mumbled sarcastically as she began waving at her waitress, who had head phones in one ear as she was leaned on the counter a few feet away chatting with her boyfriend, who had too many tattoos. Stella pursed her lips, but continued waving. The waitress looked up and held up a finger, indicating that she would be there in one moment.

"I have another finger I want to give you…bitch." Stella mumbled and Stiles chuckled, "What's so funny?" Stella pressed and Stiles gave another shrug.

"I don't know, but um don't you think your sort of overacting. I mean we have plenty of time and I haven't even finished yet."

"I just want decent service, is that too much to ask?" She stammered as reached over to her glass of diet coke.

"Yes, apparently." Stiles chuckled again and Stella shot his a dark look over the rim of the glass.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not hung up on some guy, who apparently I'm desperately in love with, but to chicken to admit it to them." Stella said with a cocky smile as Stiles scowled at her with his mouth full.

Finally the waitress strolled over and stopped in front of their booth and raised one eyebrow at them, waiting impatiently for one of them to speak up.

"Check please." Stella said sweetly and the waitress rolled her eyes and trudged away over to the cash register.

"So you are buying tonight?" Stiles inquired and Stella pursed her lips again as she nodded. "Alright sounds good." Stiles said taking a huge bite and savoring every bit of it


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody,_

_Here is chapter 3...I'm sorry that its taken me two weeks to write this, I'm sorry that my story is so boring, and i'm sorry Derek has yet to appear. I just beg that you guys can me patient with me. It also doesn't help help that i'm as lazy as folk, and trying to write another couple of stories as well. Anyways thanks so much for the review and alerts and favs. I really apperciate that so thank you once again. Now please read, review, and enjoy._

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles jerked awake and groaned as he jerked a pillow over his head. It had been a couple of weeks since he had committed to going to Scott's wedding and his stomach still lurched uncomfortably at the thought of seeing Derek Hale. And he had yet again spent another night dreaming of things that had long since come to pass about Beacon Hills.<p>

A soft knock sounded and he shot to a sitting position bring the sheets up around his chest as if he was trying to conceal for an unknown reason.

Stella poked her head through his bedroom door and smiled, "Just starting on breakfast, is there anything in particular you want. Pancakes? Waffles? Eggs?" She asked as she snickered at his shyness, which made him scowl.

"Eggs please…Scrambled…please." He muttered and looked down at his knees, where he had his arms linked around because they had somehow migrated up to his chest.

Stella nodded and her head vanished quickly behind the door. At this point he was use to having her around. They had met when he had been majoring in Economics and Business Strategies in college.

He had the best grades in his class and the company he worked for now, had picked him up as soon as he had graduated at the top of his class; from that point on Stiles felt that the company had been trying to breed him like he their champion show dog. Oh the irony of that.

He got out of bed quickly and headed for the shower. Even with water running he heard Stella in the kitchen clacking pots and pans together, while she made breakfast. His shower was over almost as quickly it had started. He quickly dressed in his normal business attire as he stepped into out of the bathroom. The smell of breakfast lured him quickly to the kitchen, where he was greet by Stella giving him a confused look.

"What?" He muttered as he waltzed closer to and looked down at the bright yellow eggs grilling in the frying pan.

"That's what you're going to wear? I mean you're going home, don't you have anything casual?" She muttered as she shrugged and looked down at the eggs.

"Well yeah, but…"He stammered.

"Hey, no buts! Get some jeans on that fine ass of yours so we can be on our way after breakfast." She said sternly as she pointed back towards his room with the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the eggs with.

* * *

><p>Stiles emerged from his room once more and Stella gave him a satisfied nod. Stiles wore a pair long faded jeans that once had probably been dark, but had been through the wash so many times that they had faded to almost white. His shirt was just a plain grey v-neck that was covered with red and white plain over shirt.<p>

It had been a while since he had worn something this casual anywhere, even at home. He shifted uncomfortable up and down on the balls of his feet as Stella smiled warmly.

"You look great. Why don't I see you in this more often?" She asked and Stiles just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I don't know." He muttered as he grabbed a plate and began shoveling a large pile of eggs upon it. Then out of the blue he spoke up again, "I want to take the Porsche."

Stella chuckled but nodded. She figured they be taking the sports car. Good thing she decided packing light was the way to go. Stella loaded up the car, while Stiles finished his breakfast and finally an hour later they were ready to leave.

Stiles slipped into the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly and Stella gave him a confused look.

"I'm nervous." He mumbled in a low voice at the dash board.

Stella sighed before she spoke," It's going to be fine. I promise you." Stella whispered reassuringly, "I won't let you fall."

I looked over at her and nodded my head as I through the Porsche gear shift into reverse and back out of the parking lot of the apartment building. It would take them a good couple of hours, but it would feel like a short time spent in the car with the way Stiles drove.

* * *

><p>Stella looked every which way as they pulled into the small city of Beacon Hills. She had heard Stiles talk about it a lot, but she had never thought she was actually ever going to see it. As they drove through the city main street people stepped out of their small stores to watch them pass. They didn't seem all that keen with new arrivals. It made Stella stomach turn uneasily.<p>

She broke her gaze from the scenery and turned to Stiles who was gripping the steering wheel even tighter, which at one point Stella would have believed impossible. She didn't anymore.

"People seem friendly." She said brightly and she watched a small smile spread across Stiles face.

"Yeah, and just wait till you actually get to meet them." He chuckled and Stella reached over and punched him playfully in the arm. Stiles flinched, but went back to smiling as he turned up a narrow gravel driveway that had a mail box that said Stilinski paint across the side.

"Did you tell your dad you were coming?" Stella asked as Stiles stopped the car and through the gearshift into park.

"Yeah." He said as pulled the key out of the ignition and hurried out of the car and rushed up to the porch. Stella watched him hesitate for a moment before he rapped his fist upon the door. Stella climbed out of the car, watching carefully as the door swung open and the man she assumed to be Stiles father reach out and wrap his arms around his son pulling him close. Stiles quickly wrapped his own arms around his father and buried his head into his neck.

Stella smile widened as she began to wave and approach the porch. This was exactly like how a reunion should be.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know… I know it's been awhile. And originally I had thought this would have been out sooner, but again fate was against me…with my computer crashing and all. So I had to get my computer fixed and it took about two weeks and by the time I did get it back…well Christmas was here so my time evaporated…but here it is and updates should be happening a little faster now that I completed my other story I was working. Of course I'm still a terrible updater, but at least I do…more then I can say about some…not trying to be mean there just stating a point really. _

_Anyways here is the intro to Mr…I mean…well you'll see ;D_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy… Please and thank you_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles father looked her over then turned back to his son in surprise, and Stiles began shaking his head wildly. As he watched his father raise an eyebrow over at Stella and then back towards his son.<p>

"No Dad, it's not what you think. She's just a friend for mine. Here for moral support if I need it. Plus who wants to come to wedding alone?" Stiles said defensively and bother his father and Kara chuckled in response.

"Its fine, I just remember you spending so much time with Scott and Derek that it's hard to believe that he actually started hanging out with a girl." His father added and Stiles cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Stella said warmly as she stuck out her hand for the sheriff to shake. Without hesitation The Sheriff reached out and gripped her hand tightly.

"You seem to be taking good care of him and I appreciate that. How about I show you two around the house then you can go visit Scott?" Mr. Stilinski said as he turned into the house leaving Stiles and Stella standing on the porch.

Um dad… How's Derek…" Stiles voice was suddenly soft as he avoided eye contact with the other man.

His father turned and stared at him a long moment before he spoke, "Pretty busy I suppose being the Sheriff and all." His father said with a shrug and Stiles mouth fell open in shock.

"He's the what?" Stiles stammered in disbelief as he shot Stella a nervous look. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. She really was no help. Why the hell had he brought her along again? Oh yeah right his friend and moral support …blah blah blah.

Quickly he looked back over at his father and gave him a small smile, "How about I show Stella the town first, you know, before it closes down and stuff." Stiles rambled as he turned and back down from the porch.

He watched his father bite his lip, but then nod. "Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. I'll show you around later." His father finished with a wink and Stella giggled before Stiles reached over and grabbed her wrist pulling her after him.

"You do plan on spending so time with him right?" Stella asked as Stiles continued to pull her back to the car.

"Of course, but…I just…" Stiles stammered as he stopped abruptly causing Stella to run into him.

"You just really want to see Derek, huh?" She inquired already knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since…" Stiles voice trailed off and he let out a long sigh. "You know maybe I shouldn't. The last time we spoke I was really mean and I said really mean things about something he can't change or exactly control." He continued as he leaned upon his car suddenly feeling dejected.

Stella frowned and shook her head "No! We didn't come all this way for that. You can't just give up." She protested as she held out her hand for Stiles to take. Stiles stared at it for a long moment before he finally reached out and gripped it tightly.

Their drive to the police station was silent, but it wasn't too long before Stiles parked his flashy sports car in front of the ramshackle building of the police station. Stiles had somehow expected it to have changed since he had been gone but it hadn't. It was just the same. The poor building looked like it was holding its breath in hope someone would notice that all it needed was a little more TLC.

Stiles stepped out of the car and waited for Stella to step out of the passenger side, but she shook her head.

"I can't continue to be your crutch." She said defiantly and Stiles felt the fear begin to well up in his chest once more.

"Come on Stella. I need your moral support." Stiles whined and Stella rolled her eyes.

"And I'm giving you my moral support… From right here in this car." She said cheerfully and Stiles groaned as he pressed his forehead in the car's door.

"Please Stell. I need you to be there." Stiles whined again and Stella shook her head even more adamantly.

"No, I came here to help you get him back. I don't think my presence would help you in anyway. It comes from his possessive nature I think." Stella muttered the last part and Stiles eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know that?" Stiles demanded as he tried to rack his brain for when he had told Stella anything about Derek's actual personality.

"We all have secrets Stiles. Some people's secrets are just more believable then others." She said with a smile as she reached over and slammed the car door, which left Stiles standing in front of the police station with wide panicked eyes.

"What did that even mean?" Stiles fumed as he stomped over to the steps of the police station.

Finally Stiles mustered up enough courage to step towards the station to the raggedy steps and with each step he took upon the wooden stairs they creaked and Stiles felt almost certain that he would step through it and land face first upon the Beacon Hill police station door. And almost not to surprisingly the last step to the top gave way and Stiles collapsed into a heap upon the doormat of the police station.

Stiles grumbled a few swear words as pain past through him, but quickly it evaporated when the door swung open and a pair of leather biker boots stopped inches from his face. He swallowed as he slowly looked and locked eyes with none other than Derek Hale, sheriff of Beacon Hills.

Derek hadn't changed much. He still had the black hair that looked like he had spent hours in the mirror getting it just the right kind of messy. His leather jacket hung loosely on his figure and Stiles had been sure that it had fit him better the last time he had seen him. Grant it, it had been awhile.

"Hey Derek, ah fancy meeting you here." Stiles chuckled as he watched Derek's eyes narrow upon him.

Then he saw Derek look up and lock eyes upon Stella, who had clamored out of the car when she had seen Stiles fall.

Stiles had never seen the color drain so fast from Derek's face ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey…fancy meeting you guys here and so soon as well. XD Yes I'm back and I brought you a double update. I was asked ever so nicely in a message to see if I could manage to produce chapter 5 today as well…and looky what I got here (Though this is the last chapter I'm posting today because I'm tired). It's chapter 5. Am I amazing or what. Feel free to tell me so if you like XD_

_Anyways they will I have nothing to really say other then I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ;D_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>"Her again." Derek muttered and Stiles burrows furrowed. He had no idea what Derek was talking about. Had he met Stella before? But Stella had said she had never met Derek before? At least that was what she had told Stiles and Stiles couldn't see any reason why she would lie.<p>

Plus the confused look on her face was also somewhat of clear indication that she wasn't even sure that it was Derek standing there. Stiles confirmed it slowly by nodding his up and down to confirm it for her.

Stiles quickly jumped to his feet and brushed himself off as he gave Derek a wide fake smile. He was hoping that Derek wouldn't see through him. "Derek, I'd like you to meet Stella." Stiles paused then turned to Stella, who was approaching them cautiously as her eyes scanned over Derek's figure. "Stella, this is Derek!" Stiles then added as gestured to Derek with his thumb.

Stella bit her lip and nodded, but said nothing. This whole encounter was making Stiles nervous as his gazed flitted between nervously.

"It's nice to meet you." Stella finally said as she carefully ascended the broken steps and held out a hand for Derek to shake. Derek ignored it and turned to look at Stiles, who felt his ears turn pink under Derek's hard gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded harshly and Stiles felt like Derek had actually punched him in the gut. The air rushed out of his lungs as he stammered to find the words any words actually. Luckily Stella was there to help him.

"We came up here for Scott's wedding and Stiles wanted to see everyone." Her voice sounded bitterly sweet as though she actually knew that Derek's words had crushed Stiles.

"You guys came together?" Derek said slowly his eyes slipping from Stiles to Stella, and then narrowing upon her.

Her eyes narrowed too and for a split second Stiles was sure he was in the middle of an alpha staring contest. It made him scared and he cleared his throat to tell them both that he was actually still standing there in-between them. Derek looked away, but Stella eyes remained locked on where Derek's gaze had once been.

Suddenly she looked away and over at Stiles. "How about we go visit Scott. He is the actual reason we are here." Stella said darkly and Stiles watched Derek tense in what he assumed was either sadness or anger. It was hard to tell with a werewolf (actually it was just hard to tell with Derek) sometimes.

"Yeah…" Stiles muttered as he was about to turn and walk down the steps.

"Stiles," Derek's voice said abruptly, making Stiles turned around and face Derek once more. "I'm glad to see your back." He muttered as he turned and headed back into the police station.

Stiles sighed and trudged over to his car. "In my head that went way better." Stiles mumbled as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead onto the window of the car.

"I told you it would be a mistake for me being there." Stella sighed as she went and leaned against passenger side car door.

"It's not your fault…But are you sure you haven't met Derek before? He said something that made me think that he had seen you before." Stiles muttered as he looked up and over across the car at Stella.

Stella cocked an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "No, I swear I have never seen him before." She said sternly as she yanked open the car door and slid inside.

"Could you wait a minute…I need to tell Derek one thing before we leave okay?" Stiles said and Stella nodded her head up and down. Stiles turned on his heel quickly and hurried back up the steps of the police station and threw open the door.

Derek was leaning over someone shoulder reading something on an illuminated computer screen. When he looked up and heard the door close. He looked suddenly stern as Stiles looked over at him, bouncing back and forth upon the balls of his feet nervously.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Derek said sharply and Stiles ignored the harsh tone he heard in Derek's voice.

"I'm…I'm glad to be back. I… I really missed you." Stiles said softly as he bolted back out the door and to his car. Derek just blinked after him in shock.

Stiles quickly yanked open his car's door and shoved the keys into the ignition before he threw the car into reverse. Stella eyes went wide in surprise as she attempted to grip the dashboard when Stiles speed accelerated.

"Yikes, what did you do rob the police station at gun point?" She said as in a rush as the car finally slowed down to the speed limit of the town.

"No…I just told Derek that I missed him." Stiles mumbled sounding embarrassed about it.

"Okay, I'm still not following as to why we sped out of there like Jeff Gordon. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. I just needed to tell him okay…" Stiles mumbled again and a smirk formed across Stella's face. "Come on I still have to introduce you to Scott." Stiles then added rather abruptly.

"Alright sounds good." Stella said cheerfully.

Stiles turned the car down the main street of Beacon Hills. He slowed the car even more as a pedestrian crossed in front of his Porsche at a crosswalk. Stiles then did something Stella hadn't expected.

He rolled down his window and stuck his head out and yelled at the man.

"Look! I got one now too!" He bellowed and the man the crosswalk smiled and waved at him. Stiles brought his head back into the car and looked over at Stella, whose jaw had fallen open and was gapping widely at the scene that had just past in front of her.

"I guess I should explain… That was Jackson. He was sort of my friend..." Stiles actually raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. "Then again maybe he wasn't." Stiles then continued with a shrug


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone and Happy New Year!_

_I wanted to thank you guys for supporting this story this(last, this…all depending on your time zone…__2011__) year and hopefully you'll continue well into this next year (__2012__) as well. Hopefully I will have many more idea for great stories and hopefully you will stick around to read them…_

_Now…I'm actually only a little sorry I did this…but just so you know its technically what you wanted ;D…I evil and I know…I'm a whole bunch of others things too, but we'll not get into that right now. Please enjoy and of course Read and Review….pretty please?_

_Kai _

* * *

><p>Stiles and Stella arrive back at Stile's place just past seven thirty that evening and Stiles was fuming in anger. He stormed up the porch steps as Stella tried to keep up, but was having some difficulty in doing so.<p>

"Look can you blame him?" She stammered as she continued to take long strides in order to match Stile's. He then stopped abruptly and turned to her, with his eyes narrowing on her.

"I was his best friend!" Stiles snapped and Stella sighed.

"The key word there was '_was_'. You really can't blame him for going and picking Derek to be his best man." Stella said lightly and Stiles shook his head.

"Actually I can." Stiles snapped and Stella traced her tongue over her upper lip.

"Oh for heaven sakes Stiles. Just let it go. Scott didn't even know you were coming to the wedding until like a week ago. He and Alison have been planning their wedding for months now and they didn't think they could rely on you. Are you really surprised? Because I'm not!" Stella said sternly as Stiles stopped abruptly and sighed before he finally nodded.

"I know, but it hurts, you know. I guess, I was just hoping that everything would be the same, but the only thing that's the same is the raggedy old police station I stepped through. "Stiles muttered bitterly as he pulled open the door to the house and stepped aside allowing Stella to go in first.

Stella stepped around him then turned her head towards him and said, "I think things are more similar then different. You're just focusing on the wrong things. How about you get some sleep and we will figure things out in the morning." Stella finished with a bright smile and Stiles just nodded his head as he climbed the stairs up to his old bedroom (to his surprise was exactly how he left it, the layers of dust included).

He fell onto his bed and before he even knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>A sudden rustling in the middle of the night, startled Stiles to awake causing him shoot up to a sitting position, and quickly he began surveying his room for any sign of movement. His eyes landed on his open window and the soft rustling his curtains in the winds light breeze. He hadn't remembered leaving that window open when he had went to bed. He sighed and threw the covers off and trudged over towards it.<p>

He looked out the forested landscaped, a dark moving shape caught his attention and he stumbled backwards falling on to his butt as the figure vaulted through his window.

"Derek?" He whispered as the figure twisted his head in the faint moon light revealing his piercing blue eyes. Stiles blinked in surprise, then spoke again, "What are you doing …" Stiles ranted until he was interrupted when Derek's lips came slamming into his.

Stiles gasped in surprise, which allowed the opening Derek seemed to be looking for. Derek swiftly slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth and Stiles felt a wave of heat pass through him, causing his cock twitch in response. Stiles finger rapidly began twisting through Derek's dark locks. From deep within his chest, Derek let out a low growl into Stiles mouth, which he was still possessing as if it was his own.

Stiles felt Derek's hand slipped down his torso until they landed on his hips, which caused Derek's fingers to curl around them and allowed Stiles to be pulled even closer into the wolf's personal space.

Stiles pulled back from Derek, panting, using that moment to catch his breath that had vanished sometime ago.

"Derek?" Stiles rasped as he struggled to catch his breath, "What are you doing here?"

Derek cocked his head to the side as if he was confused, "Do you not want me here?" He asked slowly and Stiles eyes went wide.

"No! Please stay!" Stiles said in a rush as he reached up and linked his arms around Derek's neck placing his head on Derek's chest.

"Anything you want." Derek muttered as he leaned down again and captured Stile's lips again.

This time Stiles was prepared as Derek slid his tongue across Stile's lower lip, linger waiting for the sigh of entrance. Derek's hands roamed across Stile's body, tugging at each of his articles of clothing in distaste.

"Can I take these off?" Derek asked in a husky voice and Stiles nodded his head up and down vigorously. There was nothing Stiles wanted more.

Derek gently dragged Stile's red and white over shirt off his shoulders, making it fall into a crumpled pile upon the floor. Stiles felt his breath hitch in his lungs as he watched Derek's eyes scan his whole body like he wanted to eat Stiles up.

Derek's hands then drifted south to the seam of Stiles gray v-neck t-shirt Derek's hands then travelled down Stiles torso and stopped at the hem of his t-shirt. Carefully Derek began rolling it up and over Stiles head.

Derek tossed the shirt hastily across the room before he turned back to the task at hand. Stiles gasped once again, as Derek's fingers slid around the button of his faded blue jeans. Stiles then moans as Derek's tongue slipped across his neck making his whole body shivered in response.

The button on Stile's jeans suddenly popped open and suddenly both Derek and Stiles look at each other in confirmation as Derek reaches out to grip Stile's cock firmly through his boxers. Stiles moaned again as he felt Derek's hand slide up and down his length.

This was actually happening and Stiles wanted it to happen. Stiles _really_ wanted it to happen.

Stiles suddenly lunged himself at Derek and knocked them both to the floor with a loud thud. "God, I have wanted this since I met you!" Stiles gasped as he violently tugged off Derek's leather jacket and discarded it along with his own shirt.

Stiles then hurriedly pushed up Derek's plain white shirt over his head. He stared down at Derek's picture perfect abs for a long moment before leaning down and carefully licking up Derek's abs. Derek shuddered underneath Stiles before he reached up and gently stroked Stile's cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He whispered and Stiles felt the air evaporate from his lungs all over again.

"You love me?" He asked slowly in a disbelieving voice.

"Stiles!" Derek suddenly shouted with a voice that didn't sound like his own and Stiles blinked at him in confusion until Derek shouted at him again. "Stiles wake up!"

Stiles shot up right into a sitting position and stared around his room. He noticed Stella standing in the doorway with a worried expression stretched across her face. At first Stiles felt confused, but then observed he was panting and feeling suddenly light headed.

"Stiles, are you alright?" She asked and Stiles pressed his eyes closed as he flopped back down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous…just fucking fabulous." He sighed as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. This was a bad way to start his day…He just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Heys lovelies, _

_I here bring tidings of…a new chapter…I like writing these short chapters…they are nice XD Soo…not much to say other then there is even more drama …to much or not enough? Now that is the question. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favs… I keep saying that and I mean it… Now please read, review and enjoy this chapter _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles stumbled slightly as he shuffled down the stairs and stopped when heard Stella and his father chatting at the round kitchen table.<p>

"So you and my son aren't together?" His father asked slowly and Stiles peaked around the corner of the stairwell to see Stella's response.

"We kissed…once when we first met. That's about it. He just wasn't interested and that was nice. It was nice to have just a friend you could actually just be a friend with. Oh, did you know that Stiles is head over heels for…"

"HEY!" Stiles yelled abruptly as he bounded into the kitchen. Stella and his father looked over at him, a confused expression stretched across both their faces at his sudden entry. "How are you guys this morning?" He asked nicely and Stella rolled her eyes and stood up from the kitchen table and headed over to the stove.

"I'm fine, but I thought you were going to go back to sleep? You seemed pretty pissed at me for waking you up earlier? Were you dreaming about something good?" She chuckled and Stiles looked over at her, his eyes widening as he shook his head.

"No, you just startled me…That's all."

"Yeah, right." She chuckled again before she continued, "So Stiles what would you like for breakfast this morning…Your father wanted pancakes? Is that right?" She turned to look at the former sheriff and he nodded his head up and down.

"Geez Stiles, does she do this for you all the time?" His father laughed as he took a long drink from his coffee mug that had a big chip in the rim.

"No…only when she stays over." He cringed slightly when he realized how that actually sounded.

"I like to cook, so it's not a problem." She said sweetly as she began searching for ingredients she needed to make pancake batter.

"Stiles…" The phone's shrill ring interrupted Stiles father before he could finish speaking. Quickly his father stood from the table and walked over to the wall phone and yanked it from it cradle.

"Stilinski." A pause followed as the person on the other end of the line most likely spoke. Stiles watched his father's face suddenly pale as he began shaking his head. "No, I understand…Thanks for the heads up Derek... Goodbye." Stile's father hung up the phone and turned to both Stiles and Stella, who were both looking at him very intently.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked as his father's face twisted in unease.

"There seemed to have been a wild animal attack last night. The animal so far is undetermined, but it's something big. It ripped a couple of hikers' limb from limb.

"Wow, that's awful…" Stella muttered and Stiles was shaken back into reality that he had somehow left when his father said wild animal. He was having flash backs of how everyone had assumed it had been a wild animal when Peter the old alpha had been running around tormenting everyone and killing. He had to talk to Derek and he had to talk to Derek as soon as possible.

"Hey, actually, I'm not actually hungry. I'm going to go visit Scott again and catch up some more. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Dad, why don't you show Stella our favorite shops in town? You know, if you have some time?" Stiles said rapidly and his father just blinked at him and nodded.

"You're not still on Adderall, right son?" Stiles just blinked at him and shook his head, "Oh good… I was just curious."

Anyways…gotta go…bye.' Stiles yelled as he grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table and raced out the door leaving Stella and his father behind.

"Was he always this spacey?" She asked him slowly.

"No…worse."

Stella smiled, "I am not surprised."

Stiles bounded up the stairs of the ramshackle police station and yanked open the door. Derek was sitting in front of an illuminated computer screen, his brows furrowed deep in thought. He looked up and gazed at Stiles with a startled look, when the young man entered.

"Derek…My dad got the news that from you about the…"Stiles panted in a rush as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You really haven't changed have you? Still on that Adderall?" Derek muttered and Stiles frowned as he shook his head.

"No and why does everyone keep asking me that?" Stiles muttered.

"What are you doing here Stiles…I don't need you meddling into police affairs." Derek sighed as he stood up from his chair and waltzed over into Stiles personal space.

Stiles swallowed a shallow breath as the memory of his dream from last suddenly crossed his mind and with Derek standing so close to him. He was feeling his self control slowly slip away from him.

"Is it actually police affairs or is it other affairs from your condition. You know, the condition your hiding, which was probably why you took up the job at the police station in the first place." Stiles said darkly as his eyes narrowed on Derek.

Derek looked Stiles and looked away towards the floor, "I don't know yet. It's looking like it's the condition's affairs…as you so adamantly put it. But I don't actually know." Derek muttered again as she turned away from Stiles and started to pace back towards his desk, but Stiles reached out suddenly and gripped one of his muscled arms.

"Let me help you! You know that I can." Stiles pleaded and Derek shook his head.

"No! These matters don't concern you. Stay out of it!" Derek said darkly, but Stiles continued to stand his ground.

"Why do you always do this? Why do you not think I can help you?" Stiles said his voice rising in anger.

"You can't help me Stiles! I don't want your help! I don't even want to see you!" Derek growled and Stiles released Derek's arm and looked at Stiles with a stunned expression.

"You don't want to see me?" Stiles said softly as he looked away from Derek and down at the black and white checkered floor tiles.

"I don't want you to get involved. It could be dangerous. You have already put your life on the line for me already. Once is more than enough. I'm starting to wonder if you might have a death wish." Derek demanded and Stiles looked back up at Derek, with wide eyes.

"No, but I…I'm worried about…you." Stiles voice became a whisper and Derek's raised one eyebrow.

"Just do me a favor Stiles and stay the hell out of this!" Derek said gruffly and Stiles gave him a hurt look as he turned before hurried out of the police station.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter…what is it again 8? Yes 8…I haven't checked *checks* haha yes its 8. It's getting into a weird tangent that I had originally planned on…but I like it lol. I swear more Derek and Stiles action…I'm just one of those people, who likes to takes their stories slow…much to a lot of your disdain. I can't blame you…when I'm in fan mode instead of writing mode I'm the exact same way…I think the praise Stella uses should be coined…but I realized it already was…well sort of lol XD Now please get on to reading, reviewing and enjoying. Please and thank you =)_

_Kai _

* * *

><p>Stiles drove home, gripping his steering wheel tightly in anger. He pulled back into his driveway and jerked the car to a stop rather abruptly. Then he turned the key in the ignition and the car's loud hum died away. He sat in the car a few minutes before he finally pushed open the door and got out. He looked around suspiciously, but nothing seemed to be amiss so he ignored it.<p>

Slowly he trudged up the steps of the porch and into the house. Quickly he checked to see if his father and Stella, where still here and to his surprise they actually weren't. In fact the house seemed to be silent as he moved through it, going up the stairs to his room.

He scanned it out of habit and his eyes fell upon the window, which was open. He blinked at it a few times as if he was confused. When Stella woke him up this morning he had made an extra effort to know if he had actually closed the window or not. He had that morning; sadly found out that he had.

Carefully Stiles stepped forward, feeling suddenly uneasy with each step he took towards the window. When he reached he looked outside at the surrounding area. And as far as he could tell nothing had changed there. He whirled around and looked about his room once again. His eyes stopped on the back of his door and there was a messaged scrawled in red. Stiles gulped and reached for his phone with a shaking hand.

He dialed 911 and waited for what left like a long moment to connect with another person.

"This is the Beacon Hill police Department. What's your emergency?" A woman's voice sounded and Stiles just gapped into his phone, unsure what to say now that he was actually speaking to an actual person.

"There has been a break in at my father's house. As far as I can tell the intruders seemed to have left." He finally stammered into his phone.

"What's your name?" The voice continued.

"Stiles…Stilinski"

"Please get outside of the house and wait for the police to arrive to assist you, in case the intruders decide to come back." The voice finished and disconnected.

Stiles nodded, but he wasn't sure why since he had been on the phone and all. He gathered himself together enough to run from the house. He made it to his car and leaned against it panting, feeling desperate for air. The next thing he knew his knees gave way underneath him and his back crashed into the hard damp earth.

The low rumbling of his old Jeep sounded and his head perked up as he saw Stella pull up in the car. She looked around with a confused expression as her eyes settling on Stiles car. Stella hopped out of the jeep and saw Stiles struggling to sit back up besides his sports car with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What's the matter? Was it Derek… was he being an asshole?" She said sternly and Stiles shook his head.

"He was, but that's not really the problem. Someone broke in…" He muttered still trying to even out his breathing.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Stella whispered as she bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm fine… Just a little shaken." He mumbled into her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Both of them look up, when sirens sound and a police cars pulls up. It stops and Derek climbs out of the driver's seat. A worried and frantic expression is stretched over his face as he bolts towards the door only to be stopped, when Stiles raises himself from the sitting position beside his car, which made Stella rise as well. Stiles noticed how Stella studied Derek's expression intently before pushing a hand through her short auburn hair.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled as he stopped his frantic pace and redirected towards Stiles and raced over to him, "Damn it Stiles I told you not to get involved." Derek said sternly, his face suddenly hardening as he noticed Stella leaning on the car beside Stiles, her arm still draped over his shoulders.

"I swear." Stiles began shaking his head as he took a hesitant step towards Derek, who abruptly stops. "Derek…I need to talk you. It's important it's about the break in. They didn't come here to steal anything. They came here to warn me. They wanted to warn me to stay away from you."

"Geezus! Fucking werewolves." Stella muttered as both Stiles and Derek head shoot up and look in her direction.

"Why does she know about werewolves?" Derek snarled as he turned away from Stella and glared back at Stiles, where a hurt expression flashed across his face. He then bit his lip and turned away storming back over towards his squad car.

"Wait! Derek! I swear I didn't tell her." Stiles pleaded as he rushed after him.

"Derek!" Stella voice sounded again and both of them turn to look at her again. "He's telling the truth he didn't tell me. I already knew."

Stiles mouth fell open slightly as Derek turn on his heel and quickly advanced towards her.

"What do you know?" He demanded and Stella rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think this is the way to get the information you want?" She said lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked Derek strait in the eyes.

"What are you? You don't smell like wolf?" Derek hissed and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! I'm just the girl that goes around cleaning up your species messes." She huffed sounding suddenly annoyed. Derek's eyes narrowed on her. He obviously still had no idea, just who or what she was.

"Look, I'm sure you know by now that if I wanted to hurt somebody I would have already done it. Trust me… I'm more then capable. But I don't want to!" She said firmly and Derek lunged towards her, pinning her up against Stiles cars.

"Derek! Stop! Let her go!" Stiles shouted as he rushed forward and tried to pull Derek off of her.

"Stiles, we can't trust her!" Derek snarled as he fought against Stiles struggling grip.

"Derek, I would have to agree with her! If she did want to hurt somebody she would have already done it by now." Stiles said in a steady voice as he looked straight at Derek, capturing his attention.

"Why, are you siding with her?" Derek said softly, his anger seeming to vanish into thin air as he stared into Stiles hazel eyes.

"I'm not. I just think we should ask a few more questions before we try to rip her throat out with our teeth."

Stiles twist his head towards Stella, who was biting her lip. "I'm sorry Stiles, but I couldn't tell you…because I wasn't positive you were in the know." She sighed and continued. "Plus it's not something you really tell other people because after that they find out, they just look at you like you're a freak."

"Just tell us what the hell you are!" Derek demanded again and Stiles pressed a hand to Derek's chest in an attempt to calm him down a little more.

"Fine if you really must know. I'm a witch."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took so long to upload this…My classes have started again so that means I have to focus on them and it also doesn't help that I'm quiet lazy…yeah, that doesn't help either hmm. I promise I will try to upload weekly. But right now I just want to get my bearings in my classes…it also doesn't help that I'm also going on a short vacation either…though I'm not complaining about the vacation…it's going to be awesome. _

_So thank you everyone who reviewed I'm so glad I surprised most of you with Stella's, ah, condition (I think that's what she would call it) Now, I hope you people know the drill by now, please Read, Review, and Enjoy. _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles gawked at her, "Come again?" He stammered and Stella rolled her eyes.<p>

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I mean come on, I'm not even the weirdest thing in your life…that werewolf is." She huffed as she gestured over at Derek and Stiles licked his lips and shrugged.

He couldn't really argue with that, "Wait, where, is your broom stick, or your wand?" He asked slowly and Stella shot him a piercing glare.

"I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West and I'm not, fucking, Harry Potter either. Come on Stiles think this one through… Do you really want to piss off a witch?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and shook his head.

"I have only heard legends about them." Derek said slowly and Stella raised her head nodded her head.

"That would make the most sense. We keep out of your way if you keep out of ours. And I know it might seem self serving, but I swear I'm not out here to cause trouble. I was just trying to help out Stiles."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it once more and looked down at the ground.

"Why would Stiles need your help?" Derek asked sounding confused. Stella's eyes went suddenly wide.

"Ah…No reason." She said quickly and looked over at Stiles, whose breathing had suddenly returned to rapid and uneven. "Stiles, what happened? Do you know how broke in?" She then added to change the subject.

Stiles attempted to calm himself down as he shook his head, "I don't know. The message just said stay away."

Stella frowned and pursed her lips, "you wouldn't happen to be courting another young werewolf from a nearby pack would you?" Stella inquired as she looked over to Derek, whose brooding face had shifted into a guilty looking one.

"Yes and no." Derek sighed and both Stella and Stiles raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"How do you do that then?" Stella continued to press and Derek shot her a sharp glare.

"It's none of your business!" Derek snarled as his rose in volume.

"Oh, but it is, because you just got Stiles involved." Stella snapped back and Stiles just averted his gaze down at the ground again. He was learning every detail of it actually.

Stiles felt his stomach knot up, when Stella mentioned Derek being with someone else. He swallowed a hard breath and looked up to find two pairs of eyes looking at him strangely.

"What?" He muttered quietly. He hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation since Stella had revealed herself as a witch and the mention of Derek courting another person…werewolf.

"Stiles, I can explain." Derek said quickly and Stiles just shook his head.

"You really don't need to…In fact I actually don't want to know." He whispered as he looked away from them.

Stella gave Derek another dirty look before she spoke, "I suggest we checkout that lead….Actually, let me rephrase that I think I should go check out this lead, while you," She said pointing to Derek, "protect him." She then finished pointing at Stiles.

Derek shook his head, "I don't have that kind of time." Derek said quickly and Stiles felt the inside of his stomach twist even more.

"Did I ask you what kind of time you had? No! I told you to protect him. Now do it! Geezus…Fucking werewolves." Stella muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Derek demanded and Stella clicked her teeth in an annoyed fashion.

"By whatever means necessary, I don't know or care! Just do it!" She snapped and Derek eyes narrowed as he bit his lower lip.

Stella turned towards Stiles and kissed his cheek before heading back to his old Jeep. "I'll be back in time for the wedding I promise." She said brightly as she waved at Stiles, who was back to staring at her in disbelief.

She climbed up into the Jeep and started it and pulled out the driveway quickly. Stiles watched her vanish in his old Jeep until she had completely disappeared from his view.

Stiles bit his lip and turned to look at Derek, who had a pissed expression spread across his face. Stiles then opened his mouth to speak, but just before he could Derek began to rant.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I have to watch you for your girlfriend." Derek snapped and Stiles brows furrowed.

"Stella is not my girlfriend, but why would you care! You have acted completely indifferent about the whole thing. What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to be nice, but you're making it really hard!"Stiles snapped back and Derek looked slightly taken aback.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" Derek growled his voice suddenly low as he leaned into Stiles personal space.

Stiles felt his breath hitch in his lungs as he felt Derek's hot breath brush against his skin.

"It's just…that…" Stiles stammered as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He winced as his and his fingers curled into the dirt. He was having a really bad day and it just kept getting worse by the second.

Derek suddenly crouched down next to Stiles and ran his tongue over his lips as he reached out his hand out in front of Stiles. "Come on. I'll take you to my place." Derek said in a soft voice that Stiles almost didn't recognize. Stiles looked at Derek and he shook his head.

"What? No, I couldn't impose like that." Stiles muttered barely able to catch his breath as he noticed the close proximity between Derek and himself once more. He swallowed a hard breath with a loud gulp.

"If I don't watch you, that witch is going to tack my pelt up on her wall. I figured it would just be easier to watch you at my place then letting you have the ability to traipse around where ever you like." Derek said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Is that all I am to you?" Stiles snapped and Derek cocked his head to the side, "A burden? I don't need your help." Stiles snapped harshly and Derek rolled his eyes. "Like hell I'm going to listen to you! I'm not going anywhere…especially to that burned out shell of a house of yours." Stiles continued, while Derek pursed his lips.

"Okay, one, I suggest you do start listening to me. Two, you're going exactly where I tell you are going. And Three, my house is not a burned down shell anymore, if you had bothered to come home once in awhile instead of just on Scott's wedding you would have already known that." Derek snapped back bitterly.

Derek's eyes went wide in shock as he watched Stiles head slowly bob up and down. "Your right, if I had come back I would have known sooner. I get it, it's my fault. Let's go." Stiles muttered softly as he walked away from Derek and over to the squad car.

Stiles slumped down deep within the brown cloth seat as he waited for Derek to finish his police duties. After twenty minutes Derek climbed into the driver side and they pulled out the driveway, heading in the direction of the Hale house. At that moment Stiles wanted to both kill and kiss Stella. She had managed to do something Stiles had never thought possible.

Make the infamous Alpha Derek Hale submit. He couldn't wait to he tell Scott all about it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the new chapter and man is it a long one. Now you guys can't complain. The question I have is I can produce more shorter chapters or fewer longer chapters? Any preferences? Grant it, if the chapters are longer the wait is longer…The main conflict was just set in motion, so we'll have to see how that goes. Sadly despite the length chapter nothing happens and I'm sorry about that, but some good things also so happened and that makes you guys' happy right?_

_Anyways please read, review and enjoy this chapter _

_Kai _

* * *

><p>The Hale house, much to Stiles surprise wasn't anything like its once decrepit state. The house, now stood tall and proud, and was painted a stunning shade of white with light green shutters incasing each of the windows that looked upon the beautiful territorial view that had always surrounded the Hales.<p>

A long porch curled around and the entire house, which like the rest of the house seemed new and well cared for. Stiles felt jealous. Sure he had a multi-million dollar apartment, but it never could compare to this. This house was in a category all of its own.

Stiles carefully stepped out of the police vehicle and gazed around as if this was the first time he was seeing all this for the first time, and in most cases that was true. Yet, deep down Stiles could still feel the familiarity that came with everything, and despite being gone for so long, this place felt like home.

He sighed and turned back to Derek giving him a bright smile, "You have a really nice place here. I'm jealous." He chuckled as Derek walked around the car towards the long painted wooden steps.

"I'm sure the apartment you own is worth way more than my house." Derek muttered begrudgingly and Stiles bit his lip as he shrugged his shoulders in a vague response.

"It might be, but it doesn't have the homey feeling your house always had, even when it was in its most disheveled state. What you did with the place is really amazing. How long did it take you to rebuild?" Stiles asked cautiously.

Derek shrugged, "Six…Seven months. I had help. Your father helped me… Scott helped me. I didn't do this all by myself. It was a team effort." Derek said as he pushed open the front door. Stiles quickened his pace and hustled up the porch's steps and into the main foyer of the remolded home.

Stiles had thought that the outside had impressed him, but they didn't even compare with doing the inside justice. The front door opened up to a wide brightly light hallway with a small plain chandelier that hung from a long black pole, which hid its elaborate wires. And though at first glance the entryway seemed small, it was actually much bigger then it appeared.

Off to the side where Stiles had remembered the worn-out broken stair case now stood a strong sloping stair case with cherry wood railings that had small carvings of wolves racing around them. At this detail Stiles couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to it and studied it more closely running his fingers, gingerly over the curves and dips of the wood.

"This is amazing." He whispered. The statement was more to himself then it was to Derek, but in response he heard Derek mumbled something that sounded like a rough 'thank you'.

Stiles after that continued to wander around the house, and to him, each room just became grander and grander. The living room almost took his breath away as he gazed wide eyed and slacked jawed at the large sixty inch flat screen television that hung on the wall above a small lawyer's book case. The small bookcase held a number of books, all of the study guides, to either working for the police force, repairing a car, or hunting.

Stiles quickly scanned through the titles, but he couldn't recognize any of them, and his attention slipped over to the large red brick fire place, with a large wide edge that had rows after rows of pictures. Stiles didn't recognize any of the people in the photos except for Derek, and in most of them he was barely older then the age of sixteen.

Stiles gazed at the pictures taking in the details of Derek's deceased family. Most of them had been killed, and not just killed but murdered. The thought of the long time ago revelation, landed in the pit of Stiles stomach like a dead weight.

After scanning the pictures once more, he noticed that only two pictures in total actually were of Peter Hale, the one, who had tried to kill them, in order to get revenge for… Stiles remembered the story all too well.

It depended on the day, but on rare occasion Stiles thought about that incident be could sometimes side with Peter. He did in some way deserve to get closure, but Stiles also couldn't help but feel that the man went about it in the wrong way.

Yes, Stiles still occasionally had nightmares of Peter Hale bending him to his will, in order to increase the number of people in his pack, in order to control Scott, and especially in order to control Derek.

Stiles fingers traced across the glass covered photograph of the entire Hale family. Stiles could only vaguely remember them, and the only one he had ever really gotten to know was Derek, but that hadn't occur until long after that photo had taken place.

"Do you want something to eat?" Stiles heard Derek call from what he had assumed was the kitchen.

Stiles sighed, and carefully placed the photograph back down in what had been its previous location. He studied the picture again this time at a distance and thought about how different Derek would be if none of that had ever happened.

A large lump then formed in Stiles throat as he thought about not having any connection to Derek. He couldn't imagine that. No, that wasn't it. He didn't want to imagine that.

"Yes." He called back as he paced over to the direction he thought the kitchen was in.

He entered the kitchen, which was a pale brunt crème color. It reminded Stiles of the sun, when it had just began crawling up over the top of horizon. The rest of the kitchen contrasted with the yellow walls, due to the dark granite counter tops that held speaks of gold, brown, and gray on a mostly black background. The few appliances that were scattered around the kitchen were stainless steel and gave the kitchen a modern look.

"Your house…" Stile's voice trailed off as he just continued to gaze around the kitchen in awe.

"I'm sure it's not that much different than the one you don't use." Derek mumbled because his head was deep within the refrigerator.

"Yeah, but…it's not like this kitchen. I'd actually like cooking in this kitchen." Stiles said, as he leaned against the color granite counter.

"Tell me, what's so different about it?" Derek challenged as his head emerged from the refrigerator's depths.

"It's too lonely." Stiles muttered as his hand gently brush the hairs on the back of his neck. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked away from Derek in embarrassment.

"Stiles…" Derek said softly and Stile's head shot up and his nose connected with Derek's chin. He hadn't noticed Derek suddenly get so close to him.

Stiles just nodded his head in response because he couldn't seem to get his lips to form words, with Derek standing so close.

"Are you happy?" Derek asked in a soft voice as if he was unsure about his own question.

Stiles gawked at him for a moment then nodded his head up and down once more, "Yeah, I'm happy, but I think I could be happier." He said as he leaned in even closer, their lips just an inch away from one another's.

"See that's just it. I can't seem to find myself happy…except when I'm with you." Derek whispered softly as he tilted his head down and brushed his lips against Stiles neck. At this Stiles began to feel his legs start to buckle underneath him and reached out and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

"You…mean that?" Stiles said as he buried his face into Derek's neck, his cheeks burning redder then they had ever had before.

"I'd be a complete asshole if I didn't." Derek chuckled as his arms snaked around Stiles waist pulling him closer.

"You'd be an asshole no matter what. It's in your nature." Stiles sighed contently as he inhaled Derek's scent, which consisted pine trees and hazelnut coffee.

"Yeah, and being annoying is still apparently in your nature." Derek huffed as he pulled away from the hug and headed back to the fridge. Maybe something had spontaneously had grown there in the last few minutes what was Stiles to know?

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Stiles said with a wide smirk as Derek just rolled his eyes, while he gave Stiles a quick look over his shoulder.

"How come you didn't come home?" Derek asked abruptly and Stiles smirk faded and he looked away from Derek.

"How come you didn't come get me?" Stiles countered as turned back and he watched Derek's body go ridged.

"How do you know I didn't?" Derek said back levelly and Stiles eyes widened.

"If you did, then why didn't you see me? Why didn't you drag me back? Why didn't you just admit it?" Stiles snapped and for a brief moment Derek's face held a hurt expression.

"Sometimes I don't think you understand just how hard it is to say that. And besides you know exactly what happened the last time I admitted it to someone the last time and they killed my family." Derek spat and Stiles flinched in response.

He'd known that and he had thrown it in Derek's face, but all he wanted for Derek to say it. Well at least something similar to it. He, himself, though couldn't really to seem to say it either. The only one who had actually said the words Stiles so badly wanted to hear was Stella, and he hadn't disagreed.

"Never mind," Stiles muttered shaking his head, "just forget about it. It doesn't matter."

Derek's shoulders then slumped in a defeated fashion, "It apparently does matter. At least it does to you. That's not bad Stiles. I just…We haven't seen…" By the end Derek seemed to be stumbling for the right words and Stiles bit him lip as he nodded his head up and down.

"No, I get it and I understand. Plus you have that other wolf…" His voice sounded small as he rubbed his along the back of his neck.

"Stiles, it's not what you think." Derek said, sounding suddenly defensive.

"Derek, why should I believe you? You don't believe me when I keep insisting that there is nothing between Stella and me." Stiles countered back.

Derek scrubbed his hand over his face and let out a sigh, "Because I saw you Stiles. I saw you kiss her." Derek mumbled into his palm.

"That's impossible. Stella and I have only kissed once." His eyes got wide in realization. "It happened almost immediately after I moved away." Stiles couldn't keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

"Look Stiles, I can explain." Derek interjected and Stiles, just gave him a hurt look.

"I figured you just didn't care, and I was right." Stiles said as he turned and exited the kitchen leaving Derek behind with the refrigerator door that was still wide open.

* * *

><p>Stiles sat with his back against the bathroom door. He had locked himself inside and he heard Derek calling his name. He tried to ignore it, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so.<p>

"Just leave me alone." Stiles called through the door.

"No, not until you actually promise to talk to me." Derek called through his side of the door.

"Why should I? We already went through this. I'll believe you, but you won't believe me. There's no need to discuss something that's already been discussed." Stiles snapped and he heard Derek huff a loud annoyed breath.

"You know that the only reason your still in there is because I don't want to break my door. Not because I can't." Derek now growled and Stiles took a hesitant step back from the door in alarm.

"Fine, I'll unlock door." Stiles huffed as he reached out and twisted the small tip on the door knob, the tumbler fell and Derek yanked open the door looking pissed.

"You are the most insufferable person I know!" Derek growled through gritted teeth as he glared at Stiles, who staggered backwards and tripped into the white porcelain bathtub.

"Ouch" Stiles groaned as he tried to sit up, from his crumpled position with the bathtub.

Derek was standing over him in a flash and picked him up cradling him gently. Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but it seemed futile after what had happened. Derek brought him into a bedroom and placed him down upon a dark brown plush comforter.

Derek stared at Stiles a long moment then sighed, "Why do you have to do this to me?" He huffed as he reached up and stroked Stiles cheek with his thumb.

Slowly Stiles leaned forward into Derek's touch. He had waited for this since before he left all those many years ago.

"I don't mean too." Stiles whispered softly. Derek chuckled lightly and a small smile passed across his lips.

"I know." Derek murmured as he leaned closer and closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to Stiles.

The kiss they shared was gentle and sweet. It was also tentative and careful, with both of them being cautious with each other, and when the kiss was finished, neither of them pulled out of each other's space.

"I missed you." Derek murmured against Stiles lips as he captured them once again in another small hesitant kiss.

"I really missed you too." Stiles said just before he deepened the kiss between them by tilting his head to the side slightly as he reached out and balled his fists in Derek's shirt.

Suddenly Derek's phone let out a shrill ring and Derek pulled away from Stiles, who let out a disgruntled sigh. Quickly Derek flipped open his phone and hustled out of the bedroom. Stiles craned his neck to see if he could still see Derek pacing back and forth outside in front of the bedroom, but he couldn't so he flopped down upon the bed and let out another long sigh.

He had finally gotten just what he wanted, but of course fate was always against him. His head perked back up when he heard Derek stomp back into the bedroom looking incredibly pissed.

"I have to go back to work, just for another couple of hours. Do, eat, whatever you want. I'll see you soon." Derek said as he leaned down and gave Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned hurried out the door.

Stiles flopped back down and sighed as he tried to snuggle deeper into the blankets, inhaling Derek's scent once more. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the door, woke him up and he shot up to a sitting position looking frantically around the room.<p>

"Derek! Come on answer the door." A rough voice boomed, loud enough for Stiles to hear from upstairs.

Stiles threw the covers off himself and trudged down the stairs and over to the front door.

"Derek isn't here." Stiles yelled back through the door.

"Shit, that's just like him vanishing right when I need to talk with him. A witch came after us questioning my sister likes she's done something wrong, can you believe that? My sister is just claiming what's hers. Plus the person Derek's a dumbass for pining over is a pathetic human and a guy no less." The voice said in a dark chuckled and Stiles felt his stomach lurch.

"Derek can be with whoever he chooses. I don't think you or your sister; have any say in that matter." Stiles said called through the door. He was trying to sound tough, but Stiles could feel his pulse racing and his hands shaking.

"Pack hierarchy begs to differ. He either blends into our pack or we eliminate his. Pass on the message." The voice yelled, which was then followed by heavy stomps down the wooden porch stairs.

"Why Stiles? Why couldn't you have fallen for somebody normal…like Stella…wait…Ugh it doesn't help that I don't know anybody normal."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey sorry i have been away for a while...i have been doing a lot of things...like writing a non-fiction story, a screenplay outline, math of some sort...and also watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer...Joss Whedon is a god when it comes to creating interesting characters...Spike is great...and Angel isn't bad either. _

_Anyways here this chapter is and yeah its short, but i figured that an action packed one will probably follow if i don't suffer from another stint of writers block..._

_Now please Read, Review, and enjoy _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles leaned upon the stair's lavishly carved banister feeling suddenly winded. He was beginning to get overwhelmed. He had been in Beacon Hills less then forty eight hours and he gotten threatened…twice, Kissed Derek once, and made a fool of himself more times than he cared to count.<p>

He buried his face in his hands as he tried to clear his mind, but the threats of the pervious visitor made his stomach turn. Another knock on the door pulled him out of his wallowing in self pity. He blinked at the door, and flinched when the knocking sounded again. Only this time more assertive. He swallowed a hard breath that got lodged in his throat as he crept slowly over to the door.

"Hello?" He said softly as if he was hoping the person on the other side wouldn't hear him and assume that no one was home.

"Stiles? Is that you? What are you doing at Derek's house?" Jackson's voice sounded and Stiles groaned. Great, something else he so didn't want to deal with.

"Derek's not here." Stiles said back, not answering any of Jackson's questions.

"I already knew that. Derek called me said there was important wolf business that needed to talked about later and then he asked me to go over to his place." He snapped back and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's important. It's always important. Werewolf business always comes before everything" Stiles said bitterly as he slowly opened the door.

"Well, well Stiles. I wouldn't have thought you'd be caught dead here at the Alpha's house after what happened the last time." Jackson smirked and Stiles grounded his teeth and gave Jackson a dark look, then looked away.

"What would you know about that? You weren't there. You were still upset about being a normal average boy. It's nice to see you took such good care of yourself. Now tell me, have you always put your needs and desires above everybody else because you did then and from the looks of it you still do that." Stiles voice was low and dark and Jackson continued to just smirk at him.

"Wow, when did you grow a pair Stiles?"Jackson said as he punched Stiles in the shoulder, making Stiles flinch in pain.

Stiles bit his lip and turned away, not wanting to continue this conversation. In fact all he really wanted to do was to get some sleep because every time he tried to get sleep something always seemed to wake him up.

He heard Jackson heave a loud sigh and he turned back to face Jackson, who was now standing in the door way with his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his jeans.

"Look Derek said I needed to protect something at his house because he knew Scott was too busy with the wedding plans, you with it being tomorrow and all. He didn't tell me what I was protecting at his house, but it seems pretty obvious now." Jackson said as he pulled one hand from his pocket and gestured over towards Stiles before he let out a sigh as he slouched against the banister.

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah, someone already came here to warn him….me? In all honesty he didn't seem all that smart though." Stiles muttered as he pushed a hand through his hair.

Jackson chuckled, "Yeah…that pack seems to like to inbreed or something, which was why they were trying to woo us into joining them. Tired of adding the same old genetics to the bloodline or something like that. Though, they were smart enough to know that they wouldn't get the pack to join unless they got Derek interest first, but he's been hung up…well you ever since you left." Jackson finished with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I didn't know." Stiles muttered as he looked away.

"None of us did. Well except maybe for Scott since he's Derek's first beta, but I don't even think he actually truly knew." Jackson said as he slumped down upon one of the carpets steps beside the banister. "Did you know he left for a while? Thinking back it was probably to go find you."

Stiles froze and shook his head, "He would have told me."

"When he came back, he was broken. You must have really broken his heart."

"No, he didn't come to see me. He ran away. You just don't understand." Stiles insisted as he began shaking his head vigorously from side to side.

Both Stiles and Jackson head suddenly snapped towards the door as a loud knock suddenly sounded. Stiles let's out another groan, why couldn't people just leave him the hell alone.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Stella's voice sounds and Stiles rushes to the door and he yanks it open.

Stella normally strait and stylish hair looked frizzy and unkempt as she stepped through the house's threshold. As soon as she spots Jackson her hand shoot up to smooth it out, but her attempt fails and her hands falls limply to her side.

"What's the matter?" Stiles said quickly as he takes in Stella's semi disheveled state.

"What isn't the matter with those wolves? God, fucking werewolves." She muttered before she turned to Jackson, "no offense." She added.

Jackson held his hands up like he is surrendering, "No offense taken. Those guys are crazy."

"So…did you find out what they want…I mean other than me out of the picture?" Stiles interjected and Stella looked away from Jackson and gave Stiles a pained look.

"It's more complicated than that."

Stiles eyes got wide and he looked away, avoiding eye contact seemed to be something he was doing a lot lately as panic started to bubble up within him. He quickly went and sat next to Jackson feeling that his legs would no longer hold him up.

"Why does this keep happening?" Stiles muttered into his hands. He felt Jackson sling a protective arm around his shoulders and he leaned into it. He was felt overwhelmed, but that was almost becoming a constant now.

"You're just a monster magnet." Stella said lightly as if she was trying to lighten the mood, but failed, "look, I know I this seems bad, but I promise nothing is going to happen to you Stiles. I won't let it and I doubt Derek will let anything happen to you even more then I will." Stella whispered as she leaned down in front of him and placed a reassuring hand on his knee.

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Your right. I trust you Stell."

"Hey, what about me?" A voice said darkly and all three heads swiveled around and look up at Derek, who was leaning in the door way looking annoyed.

Stella stands back up slowly as Jackson pulls back his arm from around Stiles and stands up heading quickly to where Stella was standing.

"Jackson I thought you knew better." Derek growled and Jackson froze in mid step, as he looked down at the floor like a child being reprimanded.

"They didn't do anything wrong. They were just trying to make me feel better." Stiles said sternly as he stood up and marched over to Derek.

"Jackson knows not to touch what is mine." Derek growled.

"Wolf, this isn't the time to be worrying about pack order. I believe the other pack is planning an attack and its going to be when the whole pack is present and unprepared "

The whole groups froze in horror.

"The wedding!" They all said at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

_See i'm back... *dodges rotton fruit being thrown at her* Yikes it's been awhile...and i could give you just about every excuse, but i'm not going too...i'm just going to let you soak in all of that is chapter12, which let me be the first to tell you, probably wasn't worth the wait. _

_Anyways please Read, Review, and Enjoy. _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles groaned, "You have got to be kidding."<p>

"Do you really think that they would try to attack us then? I mean especially if they wanted us to join them in the first place? Don't you think we might be jumping to conclusions?" Jackson asked slowly, while Derek shook his head.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past them. We really don't know what they are capable of and since that's the case we have to be prepared for everything." Derek said sternly and the entire group nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we should come up with some sort of plan." Jackson added and Stella rolled her eyes.

"No, we should totally just let them walk in and massacre us." Stella said bitterly as Jackson gave her a look of disdain.

"Who said you were even going to be part of the plan anyways." He snapped.

"Because I'm a hell of a lot stronger then I look." She growled her voice suddenly low as she Jackson continued to give each other a stare down.

"Okay you two get a room. We have to be serious here." Stiles interjected and both Stella and Jackson break their gazes from one another and turn to look at Stiles.

"You might like wolves…"Stella said but stopped when she noticed the look Stiles gave her "Never mind."

"We have to tell Scott." Jackson interjected and the group nodded their heads.

"Yeah, but after we do that then what? Just prepare for them to attack us? We have to do something to assert our dominance somehow." Stella muttered as she slouched down on the stairs. She looked suddenly exhausted. Stiles frowned and sat down beside her.

"I suggest we continue on as normal. We can plan for their attack, but we won't let them know we are on to them." Derek replied and the Stiles pursed his lips as he nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. They might attack us, but we'll still be prepared." Stiles said and Stella shook her head.

"So we are just going to endanger all those people coming to Scott's and Alison's wedding?" Stella inquired and the rest of the group chuckled rather darkly.

"The rest of them are trained werewolf hunters. I think they'll be able to manage themselves, if a pack of werewolves attack." Derek sighed and Jackson nodded, "Alright, Jackson! You take Stella and go inform Scott and Alison about the potential danger." Derek continued.

Stella rolled her eyes, but stood up and walked over to the door, where Jackson followed her. She stopped and turned around and stared directly into Derek's eyes. "Use protection." She said sweetly as she ducked out the door, followed quickly by Jackson, who began scolding her loudly.

Stiles could almost see her actually roll her eyes in response to Jackson's ranting as he stood up from the stairwell.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was suddenly quiet and Stiles jerked his head over in the direction of the alpha. An uneasy look was spread across Derek's face and Stiles felt confused.

"What?" Stiles asked and Derek pursed his lips.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I only wanted to keep you safe. Stiles, I have a confession I need to make." Derek mumbled solemnly as he looked away from Stiles and scratched the back of his head absently before he continued, "I know I admitted to going to get you, but then I saw you kissing Stella and I became so conflicted. I wanted you, but I didn't want to wreck what you were building for yourself Stiles. I mean look at you. You became so successful, and you wouldn't have done if I had gone and dragged you back here." Derek raised his head and locked his gaze with Stiles.

Slowly Stiles began to shake his head frantically from side to side, "No, all I really wanted was you! I could have really cared less about the success." Stiles stammered and Derek pursed his lips.

"Stiles, me not being with you made you into a really important person." Derek sighed and Stiles looked away from him, hurt.

"You don't get a say in that because we'll never know, since you never bothered to show up."Stiles mumbled as he stared down at the floor and away from Derek as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Stiles you have barely been here two days and I have already put you in danger. How many times were you in danger back in college? None! That's why I'm no good for you Stiles, you have to know that." Derek demanded as he grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and spun him back around to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I know that, but I thought you would have realized by now that I don't care about that because I still standing here in the middle of your entry way, just waiting for you to kiss me!" Stiles shouted as he jerked his body away from Derek and glared at him fiercely.

Derek blinked at him for a moment as if he was confused about something. Then suddenly Derek lunged forward and grabbed the side of Stile's face, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Derek's tongue slid across Stiles lower lips quickly begging for access into Stiles mouth, and Stiles graciously complied and opened his mouth allowing Derek's tongue to slip in and a moan to escape. Their tongues played for dominance for a few long moments before Stiles and Derek broke away from one another, gasping for breath that had long since runaway from them.

Derek leaned upon the banister trying to catch his breath, while Stiles leaned against the front door, trying to catch his. That had been by far the best kiss they had shared yet, and Stiles now felt bound and determined to not let it go at any cost.

"Derek, I don't care what you have to say anymore. I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me. So, you better get the fuck over it." Stiles said in between his wheezing.

"I guess I can deal with that." Derek whispered in a low voice as he lunged back over to Stiles and captured his lips in another kiss.

* * *

><p>Stella shifted herself in the passenger seat of Jackson's car as they drove over to Scott's house. The drive had been mostly silent, until Jackson began to attempt drag Stella into making small-talk.<p>

"Do you like him?" Jackson asked as he looked over at Stella, who raised an eyebrow upon hearing Jackson's question.

"Stiles? You have got to be kidding. No I don't like Stiles. Well, I at least don't like Stiles, the way you're implying. Plus I play more for the other team anyways." Stella said with a shrug of her shoulders as Jackson's mouth fell open.

"What?" Jackson stammered in disbelief.

"What?.…Do I have to spell it out for you?…L.E.S.B…" Stella muttered in annoyance, until she noticed the vacant look that still resided on Jackson's face.

"Wait, then why did you kiss him?" Jackson stammered, as he shook his head, reentering reality.

"It only happened once…and I was just working out a hunch I had." Stella shrugged again and Jackson swallowed a shallow breath.

Stella just rolled her eyes as Jackson pulled over and stopped the car in Scott's driveway. Jackson hurried up the porch steps, with Stella following after him. Roughly Jackson banged his fist upon the door and about a minute later the door opened revealing Scott, who's face held a puzzled expression upon seeing them.

"Hey, I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that angry wolves from a neighboring wolf pack are going to crash your wedding. The good news is Stella is a lesbian."


	13. Chapter 13

..._okay maybe hopefully...this is the home stretch with only a couple of chapters left to go...one can only hope i guess. Yeah, updates are slow, but i have college and next week is finals week so get off my back...okay no ones ones been after me and i thank you for that... but if you really do think i have got the story just send me a message and remind me that your still reading, and i'll try to update. Also this story is going to stay teen...some more smut will most likely happen, but nothing graphic. i'm not really great at writing it so it takes me forever and that's just time i want to spend doing something else...like studying._

_now please Read, Review, and Enjoy_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>"Oh you've got to be kidding that's the good news?" Stella growled as she punched Jackson in the shoulder as they stood together stifle on Scott's front porch.<p>

First he flinched, and then a wide smile spread across his face, "It seemed like decent enough news to me. Plus you should always pair up bad news with good news and that is exactly what I did."

"So, you just decided announce my sexual orientation to the world?" She snapped and Jackson just shrugged his shoulders.

"No, just Scott."

"Um, guys can you do you do me a favor and bring me up to speed on what's going on because right now I'm really confused." Scott's voice suddenly sounded and Jackson and Stella turn their gazes to him. Scott stood in the door way of his house with knitted brows.

"What we already told you the bad news, what more do you need to know?" Jackson huffed in annoyance and Stella rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to explain." Stella mumbled as pushed past Jackson into Scott's house. Jackson stood there watching her pace inside until after a few moments when he quickly shoves past Scott, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Scott whined as he turned and hurried after them

* * *

><p>Stiles raised his arm up towards the ceiling before letting it fall back down slowly, his fingers gently tracing across Derek's hot bare flesh.<p>

"Are you up for another round?" Stiles sighed contentedly as he rolled his self over and propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Derek, whose body was tangled among the bed sheets and himself.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why you're the one who's ready for another round. I don't want to hurt you. It's alright to pace yourself, you know." Derek said softly as he rolled himself over and propped himself up on his own elbow, so that they were now facing each other.

"You didn't hurt me," Stiles paused then bit him lip as he watched Derek's eyes narrow upon him. "Okay, maybe a little, but it was good pain. I'm just not use to it yet." Stiles mumbled as he leaned forward and began kissing Derek's neck.

Derek let out a low moan before he spoke, "That's why I said its okay for you to pace yourself Stiles. I'm not going anywhere." Derek whispered as his free hand slowly began to card through Stiles hair, while he tilted his head back further exposing neck to Stiles, but Stiles pulled away and looked away from Derek.

"How do I know that?" He whispered tentatively as he looked back at Derek.

Derek reached a hand over as he tenderly stroked Stiles cheek with his thumb, making a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Because I'm Derek Freakin' Hale and I'm not going anywhere that you aren't going."

As Derek finished he leaned forward and captured Stiles lips with his own in a soft kiss. Their lips brushed gently against one another's, until Derek's opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Stile's lower lip. In a flash Derek rolled over on top of Stiles pinning him to the bed with his kiss.

And against his thigh, Derek could feel Stile's cock getting hard the longer they kissed. He gently pulled away from Stiles, who whimpered at the loss of contact between them.

"You win Stiles." Derek chuckled softly as he looked down at Stiles before he pulled the sheet's up over their heads.

* * *

><p>Scott looked at them appalled, "Are you guys serious? This can't be happening." He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.<p>

The group of them had reconvened in the middle of Scott's kitchen. Scott was pacing back and forth, while Derek and Jackson leaned upon the kitchen counter with their arms crossed over their chest. Stella and Stiles slowly entered the kitchen trying to gauge the emotions from the small pack.

"Its okay, the pack has got your back." Jackson said trying to sound reassuring, but coming up short.

"Jackson's right. We have your back just in case things go awry." Stella said as she walked over to Scott and gripped his shoulder tightly in a reassuring gesture, which only seemed to confuse him due to the puzzled look he gave her. While Stiles quickly waltzed and Stood beside Derek.

"Why do you even care?" He stammered and Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"One, I care about Stiles and two…I'm a big sucker for a weddings that are in constant peril…And fancy that Beacon Hills currently has both of those things. I'm going to have to think about moving down here." Stella paused then cringed, "Or maybe not."

"Now isn't the time to think about your geographical location of residence." Stiles huffed and Stella nodded her head in agreement.

"Fair enough…but still, what's the plan?" She inquired and the group of werewolves, plus Stiles just bit their lower lips. "Great, you still have no plan. Maybe we should just let them attack us. Then we wouldn't need a plan." She huffed and then watched the rest of the groups eyebrows raise in interest, and her eyes got wide as she frantically began shaking her head.

"No! I was kidding!" She mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We figured that this was probably our best option. Even though you might have been joking, but this is now official the only plan we came up with. So we need to plan for it." Derek said sternly as he turned his attention to Jackson and Scott. "This is plan Alpha-delta." He said and both of them nod.

"You are going to fill in the non-werewolves on whatever the alpha-delta plan is right?" Stella grumbled and Derek turned his head and glared at her.

"No, it hadn't really been in my plans." Derek growled, his eyes glowing a murderous red color. Quickly Stiles reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Calm down. We don't need to fight each other." Stiles whispered softly into his ear and Derek nodded his head.

"I understand we aren't on the best terms wolf, but I approve of your mate and if he cares about you then I guess I do to." Stella said sounding suddenly serious as she looked Derek strait in the eye.

Stiles looked between the two of them for a long moment, a large lump getting lodged in his throat as he waited for one of them to make the next move. Finally Derek nodded his head again and stuck out his hand for her to shake. A wide grin spread across Stella's face as she reached out and gripped it in a firm hand shake.

"We will need all the help we can get and you'll be a good ally to have in our corner just in case things get bad." Derek said and Stella nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright seems fair enough. Sure I'd have rather been on the frontlines, but being the backup isn't that either." She said as she turned and winked at Stiles, who just rolled his eyes.

"Stell, your something else." He muttered, a soft chuckle lacing his voice as he spoke.

"I thought you would have known that by now, but I'll take gratitude any time I can get it." She said as a smirked crossed her lips, "Now, I suggest one of you wolves fill me in about alpha-delta plan because the wedding is going to be happening in less than an hour."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello lovelies,_

_I'm happy to present chapter 14...which was actually planned to be longer, but i liked how this ended and so it thus became the end of the chapter. Anyways sorry for the slight delay...I have been busy. a couple of weeks ago i had my spring quarter finals, which i completed and it was peaceful for me for a couple of days then so relatives from out of town came to stay with me and my family...and i was busy with them for ten days. My writing and my reading time suffered greatly, but now i have more time since i only have one class the quarter...but i'm also worrying about a lot of things since i'm trasfering schools come this fall. I do promise that this story will be complete by the end of the summer...i really don't like the idea that it's nearly taken me a year to write this story and it isn't even terribly long..._

_Anyways please read, review, and enjoy _

_Kai _

* * *

><p>Stiles swallowed the large lump in his throat as he watched friends and family of both Scott and Alison enter the church. A few wave at him and he waves back with a polite, but tight smile spread across his face.<p>

He felt a hand gently brush across his shoulder and looked to the side to see Stella linking her arm into his.

"Are you nervous?" She asked and Stiles gave her an exasperated look.

"What do you think?" He snapped quietly and Stella shrugged.

"I dunno? I figured it wasn't your wedding."

Stiles sighed loudly as his head tilted up towards the ceiling in desperation.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt, okay? When I came home I thought things were going to be simple. I was going to go to Scott's wedding, make Derek jealous, and then go home like nothing happened. But that's just not going to happen anymore." He sighed and Stella's brows furrowed.

"I thought this was what you wanted? I thought you wanted to get with Derek because if you didn't then pretty much all of this would be completely pointless." Stella grumbled as she leaned into Stiles ear, but continued to smile at the passing guests.

"That's what I'm saying. If I had just stayed the hell way from all of this, then this would have never happened. Derek would be with someone, who could continue his line, and Scott and Alison would be having a peaceful wedding, without the fear of it being attacked by a rival werewolf pack." Stiles sighed and Stella pulled her arm away and whacked him upside the head with her fist.

"You're so stupid!" She growled and Stiles could almost hear an inner werewolf in her as he took a cautious step back. "You can't think like that! And I'm almost certain that if you weren't the problem at this wedding then something else would be because trouble follows werewolves around like white on rice." She snapped.

Stella and Stiles stared at each other for another long moment before Stella hooked her around back around Stile's once more. Carefully they walked down the aisle and sat down on the groom's side in front of the pews next to Scott's mother, who was already crying.

Stella put a hand on her shoulder and Scott's mother gave her a weak smile as she dabbed the corner of her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh, Stiles, I so happy you could make it. I'm sorry that Scott didn't put you in the wedding, it was just so chaotic. I told him to call you." She huffed as she looked past Stella and to Stiles, who had taken the seat beside her.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, "its okay Miss M. I totally understand that weddings are a chaotic time. Oh by the way, this is my plus one…Stella. "Stiles quickly introduced Stella and Mrs. McCall titled her head in a confused manner at Stella, who just raised her eye brows.

"Stiles honey, I always thought you were…"

"I know you did." Stiles interrupted her, with a wide smile, "And it's true. I am."

"Oh, dear, that's wonderful. But I'm still confused about her." Mrs. McCall said gesturing towards Stella, who chuckled softly.

"It's okay, I'm a lesbian." Stella said as she turned to Stiles, giving him an exasperated look, "You know I have been telling that to a lot of people. I thought you said this was a small town? Why don't people just know already?"

Stiles rolled his eyes then turned his attention to the front of the church, which was beautifully decorated with white sashes, and bright crimson roses.

The wedding march then began playing and the chattering room became completely silent. Stiles and Stella turn their heads as the groom's men march down the aisle and stop at the altar, with Derek in the front of the line.

Derek came to a halt and put his hands behind his back before he stole a quick wink over at Stiles, who face flushed a bright red as he looked down at his lap. A small smirk passed over Derek's lips as he turned his attention back down the aisle waiting for the arrival of the bride.

"You know I have met that whole gang, but I still have yet to meet Alison…" Stella's voice faded as Alison stepped out from behind the double doors, and she was beautiful with a stunning white dress. It had long sleeves, with beaded cuffs that had silver sequins. Soft hums of the wedding began to sound as they admired her as she past them by.

The dress looked stunning from all angles and Stiles heard Stella gasp at the sight.

"I can see why you didn't introduce me to her." Stella leaned over and whispered in Stiles ear.

"She's getting married." Stiles whispered back harshly and Stella shrugged.

"Technicality."

"She's strait."

"Again just a technicality."

"Yeah, just a technicality." Stiles muttered as a small smile spread across as they watched Alison sauntered past to get to the altar, where Scott stood next to Derek his hands clasped tightly behind his back and a wide smile spread across his face.

The bride arrived at the altar and took Scott's hand, which he had been holding out for her since she had first appeared at the other end of the aisle.

The priest began speaking loudly and the church became so silent the drop of a pin could be heard. Until a large crash sounded from outside and the werewolves on either side of the bride and groom tensed. Stiles shared at quick glance at Derek, who was staring darkly at the door.

"They're early." Stella mumbled as she slumped down farther in the pew beside Stiles.

A loud crack sounded and the double doors to the church flew off its hinges towards the wedding party and loud screams sounded.

Stella quickly stood up and waved her hand in the air, while speaking in an even voice, a Latin incantation. The door suddenly froze in mid air, hovering just inches from a few of the wedding guests that had been seated in the back.

"Nice party trick." Derek chuckled as he sprinted forward through the now broken door frame and out of sight.

"Oh, I have a million of them." She laughed as she placed the door down gently upon the ground with her magic, which earned her panicked expressions from mostly just Scott's side of the family, not Alison's, Actually most, if not all the Argents had jumped to their feet, concealed weapons suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

For some reason this amused Stella a lot as she stood at the ready by Stiles, who was staring darkly at the gaping hole of the church.

"I should go help him." Stiles muttered under his breath and Stella turned and gave him a sour look.

"And how would you help him?" Stella demanded and Stiles cringed. He didn't really have any ideas on how to help Derek; he just knew that he wanted to. "My job was protect the guests and to protect you. That's what I'm going to do Stiles, so I beg of you. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I really wish you hadn't said that. Because I'm the one who always has to do something stupid." Stiles said as he gave Stella a wide smirk and took off running towards the exit.

"Stiles!" She shouted after him, but he didn't look back. He just kept sprinting forward.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello good buddies,_

_And welcome to chapter 15 and i'm happy to announce that there is only one more chapter to follow. Also i want you to know i have nothing against this character...in fact i really like them, and i needed a bad guy, which they were actually really good at. I thought that maybe this would be more dramatic, but i think it turned about decent. I hope you enjoy this chapter because i actually really enjoyed writing it. _

_Now please read, review, and enjoy_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles sprinted down the dusty road and turned into the woods; quickly his footsteps crack and snap from the underbrush upon the forest floor. He rushed into a dense clump of trees and skidded to a stop when he entered a small clearing where the blur of werewolf flying by and crashing into a tree behind him.<p>

He turned and watched Derek slide down the tree into a crumpled pile. The air caught in his throat as he raced towards him. Abruptly Derek's eyes flashed open and he held up his hand at Stiles, who skidded to a stop, just before he reached him.

"Don't enter the fight! I can't protect you if you do!" He croaked as his hand clenched around his stomach.

"Stiles?" The voice sounded from behind him and Stiles felt his body freeze in fear. "I would never have thought I'd be running into you again. Well fancy that." The voice laughed lightly as Stiles turned his head stiffly to get a good look at Lydia, whose hands where folded across her chest and a wide smirk was spread across her face.

"Lydia?" Stiles stammered in disbelief. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. "You're the alpha from the other pack?" He continued to stammer and Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, why so surprised. I mean the last time we really spoke was the night of the dance. I got turned and I felt little to no desire to be part of that misguided group Derek is unfortunate to call his pack." She sneered as she slowly began to saunter over towards Stiles, who suddenly realized he was frozen to that spot.

"I remember you had the cutest little crush on me. Tell me what happened to that Stiles because all I see now is pathetic little boy. It must have been a rush to finally get some to like you in return Stiles, but I have to tell you that I don't take lightly to someone playing with my toys." She whispered into his ear as slender finger trailing innocently down his cheek.

Stiles felt the air catch in his throat, as stood perfectly still while Lydia walked around him surveying him from all angles.

"You're the one Derek promised to mate with?" Stiles swallowed a hard breath as he looked over at Derek, feeling suddenly hurt by Derek's omission of information.

Derek flinched as he tried to sit up, and before Derek could open his mouth to explain Lydia strolled over to him, picked him up by his throat and causally tossed him over her shoulder, like he weighed nothing. He fell to the ground in a heap and moaned.

"Hurts don't it. And here you thought you could trust the oversized flea bag, but look Stiles you can't. Big surprise." She laughed and it made Stiles cringe. "You know, I could offer you something better Stiles. I wouldn't lead you on like some wolves we both know."

Stiles looked quickly over at Lydia and shook his head. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore Lydia. I out grew the crush I had on you and moved on." Stiles said and Lydia sighed, sounding really put out.

"Stiles, I you just need to give up. You can't win. Either you have Derek and the rest of your friends die at the hands of my pack or I just kill Derek right here and now." She said with a wide smile that made Stiles blood run cold.

"How about I come up with a compromise?" Stiles muttered the hurt evident in his voice as he spoke. Lydia raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by Stiles proposal.

"And what are you suggesting should be done about this situation?" She inquired with a mocking voice.

"How about I leave and I give up Derek? And I'll never come back, which means you have no reason to come back and torment this town." Stiles said in a level voice and Lydia moved her head from side to side in contemplation.

"That does sound like a decent enough deal, but where does that leave Derek?" She said pointing over her shoulder at his crumpled body.

Stiles swallowed a hard breath as he looked over at Derek's fallen figure, "leave him and his pack alone. Never bother them again." Stiles said his voice growing a dark edge.

"So you're saying that we both have to give him up?" Lydia hummed and Stiles nodded as he bit his lip.

"Yes, I'll give up Derek, if you promise to leave him, the pack, and the town alone." Stiles bite out, getting angrier the longer he spoke.

"Well since you asked so nicely Stiles, maybe I could consider it." She teased as strolled up to Stiles and cupped Stile's face in her hands.

"Please." Stiles pleaded, sounding suddenly defeated and tired.

"Maybe you could sweeten the deal a little more." She cooed as she carelessly popped the collar button of Stile's suit.

"What do you have in mind?" Stiles said in a quiet voice.

"Give Derek up, right here, and right now. That's all the arrangement will ever be because other than his good looks and strength he lacks in almost everything else. Plus it would also mean so much more coming from you. I can just see the look on his face as you break his heart. Trust me Stiles it will feel so good." She sneered and Stiles yanked himself away falling backwards upon the ground.

Stiles shook his head. He would have done almost anything to stop this, heck he was even willing to give up Derek if it meant everything would go back to being peaceful, but he couldn't ever break Derek's heart, despite the fact that Derek had broken his heart, a long time ago. Derek had so many uses with trust anyways that all of this just seemed terribly cruel.

"Anything but that." Stiles pleaded as he scooted backwards, until his back slammed into a tree.

"Come on he's waking up. Now is the perfect time to tell Derek you were just using him and that you never loved him and that it would be in his best interest to find someone else." She said brightly as Stiles looked over to Derek, who was beginning to stir.

"You promise to leave everyone alone? And that my promise no way forces Derek into anything having to do with your pack?" Stiles asked evenly and Lydia nodded her head.

"I just like watching people get broken hearts." She chuckled as he gripped the lapel of Stiles suit, yanking him to his feet and pushing him over towards Derek.

Derek looked up as heard the crunching of leaves come closer to him, and was surprised to see Stiles standing over him a dark expression stretched across his face.

"I just wanted to know if…" Stiles started then paused, looking back over at Lydia, who had a wide grin spread across her face. "I wanted to know if I was capable of using you. Just like how you used me back then and guess what I did it. I never really liked you. In fact I actually really hated you. I hated what your family did to Scott and that you always put me in danger. I hated that you never once thanked me for any of the times I helped you and I also really hate the fact that even after everything we went through you still couldn't trust me." Stiles said as Derek looked up at him, a confused expression stretching across his handsome, but bruised face while he listened.

"Well this time I used you! Now tell me, how does it feel?" Stiles shouted down at Derek and turned back to Lydia, who nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"Stiles." Derek stammered as he tried to get, but his extensive injuries prevent it.

"Don't ever speak to me again. Just forget I ever existed." Stiles said quietly as he turned and raced out of the clearing.

"Aww, once again poor Derek Hale has gotten his heart stepped on. You should be more careful who you give it too. But a deal's a deal, I won't bother you anymore, but I will know if you bring him back, so for his safety I'd let him go." She growled as she leaned down and grabbed a fist full of Derek's hair, making him flinch, a cruel smirk spread across her face

Lydia released the grip on Derek's hair and stands up leering down on him, "what a sad pathetic use of an alpha that you turned out to be. It is disgraceful for me to even think about having children with you." She laughed as he turned and headed out of the forest in the opposite direction of Stiles.

Derek laid there for a moment on the ground blinking back tears that had formed in his eyes as he slammed his fist upon the ground in anger before he let out a fierce blood curdling howl.

Stiles found Stella chatting with a few of the Argents, who still had their weapons at the ready, but no werewolves seemed to be in sight Except for Scott and Jackson, who both had smudges of dirt on their faces and their suits, much to Alison's dismay.

Currently, the whole group seemed to be confused about the other wolf pack's sudden departure, but it dawned on Stella when she saw the tear stained cheek's on Stiles face as he approached her in a rush.

"We have to go." He muttered under his breath and Stella tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Go where?" she asked feeling more confused by his statement.

"Anywhere! I don't care where; it just has to be some place other then here!" Stiles snarled and Stella took a step back in alarm. Her brow furrowed, but she nodded her head up and down in understanding.

"Alright, but you're going to have to explain everything to me later. Do you understand that I'm not letting this go until you give me an explanation?" She snapped right back at Stiles, but his sad expression didn't change as he nodded solemnly.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but not until we get out of here." Stiles pressed his voice low and angry.

Stella pursed her lips, something had happened. Something bad.


	16. Chapter 16

_The last chapter...it's kinda sad to know this story is over, but i feel deep down in my writing heart of hearts that this was the end. Though good news you Sterek fans i'm working on an AU for them...this couple needs more AUs...so i'm going to write them an au...well i'll try anyway...maybe a sneak peak will show up next week or something...i want more of it written out before i totally go wild with posting it. Anyways back to this story, was it all you guys every hoped it would be? Was it more was it less? Happy with the ending? think it should be different? Suggestions? _

_Thanks goes out to all you guys who have reviewed giving me 113 reviews because with out those this story probably would have died. Also thank you to those who faved the story and a big thanks to the over 100+ people who put the story on Alert. Thanks to those who stuck through...a big thanks to all and here have some cookies *Throws cookies to all you* you guys probably deserve more, but this is all I wrote ;)_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Stiles stared out the window his office with an expressionless look. It had now been several long months since the Scott and Alison's wedding and Stiles kept trying pretended it had never happened. Sure for awhile he had to avoid Derek's constant calls, but a promise was a promise and he couldn't endanger everyone else's just so he could happy. Not to mention he had broken Derek's heart.<p>

Now, though all he felt was hurt and longing. It had taken all the strength Stiles had had to not answer Derek's phone calls and tell him it was a lie and that he was head over heels in love with him and that he always would be. But he didn't, so he would have to come to terms with that eventually.

Yet, the nagging pain and the look on Derek's face would be etched in Stile's mind forever and Stiles knew that deep down Derek shouldn't forgive him, even though that was what Stiles secretly longed for.

"Stiles!" Stella opened Stile's office door and poked her head into the large office, making Stiles break his gaze from the window and turn to look at her.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly unsure why she would be bothering him so late in the evening

"The rest of your appointments cancelled today." She paused then released a big sigh, looking uncomfortable as Stiles gave her a blank look. "Stiles, you know you can't keep ignoring this forever. Despite what you might want to believe, what happened between you and Derek did happen, whether you want to admit it or not." She said sternly as shook her head "I mean, how can you not want to talk to him after all you guys have been through?"

Stiles frowned and shrugged his shoulders as he turned back towards the window. "I pay you to take my calls and inform me of important appointments, not give out commentary on my personal life!" He snapped his voice sounding louder than he intended

"Fine! But you don't have to get so defensive." She paused, "And maybe if you tried to explain why you did to what you did, Derek might forgive you too."

"Oh, you just think you know everything don't you." Stiles snapped again as he slammed his fist upon his desk.

"No, I just know you." Stella said solemnly as her head disappeared back behind the door.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose as he slumped down into his oversized leather chair. He knew he was being ornery and harsh, but he didn't need Stella to keep bringing Derek up every time they spoke to one another.

He sighed as he tipped back in his chair, continuing to ignore his work. It had been stacking up since he had come back to work. It was strange because he had never fallen this behind before, and he had fallen even more so then when he had been on vacation.

His eyes scanned a few of the documents that had a number of pie charts and ven-diagrams on them. He was so engrossed with studying them he jumped when he heard his phone ring.

"What do you need now Stella?" Stiles growled into the phone, he was becoming tired more and more irritated the more he got interrupted.

"Someone outside your office wants to see you. They say it's very important and urgent." She sighed, sounding completely put out, just even to speaking to Stiles.

"Well who is it." Stiles demanded.

"I'll just send them in because they just keep on insisting." Stella said briskly and Stiles felt his eyebrows rise in confusion. "It's your turn to deal with people. I'm going home for the night" Stella then added as she abruptly hung up the phone.

Stiles gapped as he slowly lowered his phone back into its cradle. He quickly looked up when he heard the door to his office open. His eyes went wide and he jumped out of his chair and began shaking his head.

"You need to leave!" He protested as he gripped the edge of his desk tightly, glaring darkly at his guest.

Derek Hale stood in the door, pulling absently on the sleeve to his leather jacket, which struck Stiles as odd due to the fact it was a submissive attribute and submissive was everything Derek was not.

"I came for you this time." He said softly as his free hand rubbed the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What does that mean you deserve a metal or something?" Stiles snapped and Derek winced.

"No, of course not. I just thought it might mean something, since the last time I didn't." Derek bit his lip as he paused. "Look, I'm sorry, but coming here was the only way I figured you would talk to me and I swear that's all I want to do…if's that all you want to do."

"I broke your heart Derek. I stamped it into tiny pieces...How could you?..." Stiles paused and looked away from Derek, "Why would you even want to come here? How could you possibly forgive me for what I've done?" Stiles said in a low looking back at Derek, who had taken a step closer to Stile's desk and Stiles.

"You didn't mean them." Derek said in a stern tone that sounded like the Derek Stiles knew.

"How would you known if I meant them or not?" Stiles said raising his voice in anger.

"Well did you?" Derek asked and Stiles blinked at him in surprise.

"How could I? I just…I had to give you up. She would have kept terrorizing the town, and your pack. I couldn't just let that happen." Stiles said in a sad tone as he released the edge of his desk, casting his gaze to the ground.

"You had to give up the werewolf part of me, but you don't have to give up me." Derek said gently as reached out taking Stiles hand and pulling him around his desk.

"God Derek, what's the difference? The pack and being the alpha is your life." Stiles demanded as he tried to pull out of Derek's grip.

"A lot I have come to realize. And that's why I gave them up. They were important to me yes, but I found something even more important that I couldn't give up, not for a second time." He said as he cupped the side of Stiles face, forcing them to look each other in the eyes.

"You what?" Stiles stammered unsure he had understood what Derek had said.

"I gave it up." Derek said again and Stiles tilted his head to the side in confusion. This caused Derek to smile, "I gave up being an alpha. I gave the pack to Scott. He'll make a much better alpha then I ever did. I guess I'm what could be considered a lone wolf." He chuckled softly as his thumb tenderly traced circles on Stiles cheek.

"You gave up being an alpha for me? Can you actually do that?" Stiles stammered again and Derek nodded.

"Yeah, it was the only way I could leave Beacon Hills." Derek sighed as he gazed longing into Stile's eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Stiles demanded harshly as he yanked himself away from Derek and punched him in the arm, while giving him a fierce glare.

"Because I love you! I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now!" Derek yelled as Stile's mouth fell open in shock.

The only time Stiles had ever heard Derek utter those words had been in his dreams…he wasn't dreaming now was he? He really really hoped not.

"You love me?" Stiles mumbled and Derek frowned, but nodded.

"I do! What will it take to prove it to you because I'll prove it to you right now, if I must?" Derek said as he reached out and gripped Stiles wrist, pulling Stiles to him effortlessly. Stiles gapped at Derek for a few minutes and opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off when Derek leaned down and claimed Stile's mouth with his own.

Stiles melted into the kiss and unconsciously linked his arms around Derek's neck as Derek's hands fell to Stile's waist pulling them even closer to one another. Stiles moaned into the kiss and Derek pulled away, a large smirk spread across his face.

"Sometimes you really make me hate you." Stiles panted as he tried to catch his breath

"But I always made you always love me." Derek whispered gently as he leaned in and kissed Stiles again.

Stella smiled and leaned her back on the closed door of Stile's office. "Now, that's a happy ending."


	17. Sneek Peek

_Yes, this is a small sneek peek of the story i'm currently working on. It was actually originally a supernatural fanfiction, but i decided that the Sterek fans (you guys) were more deserving so I did a plenty of editing, with more editing to come...because i had a brilliant idea...i hate when i have brilliant ideas after i've already written over thirty pages of story. There are a number of changes that occur in this story that completely mess with the first off, let me be the one to tell you that this story is AU in a big way. The character will be similar, but still very different from who they are in the show. I have taken a few (a lot really) creative liberties and have adjusted family trees, mostly Derek's to fit the story line better. There will be no werewolves, they are all just normal people, with a lot of drama and angst. Also throughout the story there will be song lyrics...none of these songs are mine, they are just there to add to the story. _

_Below is the first half of the first chapter so please enjoy it_

_Kai_

* * *

><p><em>Derek Hale has been forced to give up all the fame and fortune he has acquired as a famous musician when his life is put in danger. He makes a drastic choice in exiling himself to Beacon Hills to live a normal mundane life with his cousin Laura and his Aunt that is to be filled with school and whatever ever the hell else normal people do. The only problem he has now is to keep his secret, but it because a challenge when he begins to feel strange and startling feelings for someone completely unexpected <em>

_No Name Face **SNEEK PEEK**_

He hadn't planned it out this way because if he had things would have been different. Things would have been better. He would have been happier. He just would have been so much more.

But of course, this was just the way things went. This just turned out to be the only way things could be and this was nowhere near how he had envisioned his life going. The thought had never even crossed his mind that he would be forced to give it all up. He never thought that he would be giving up on his dream.

He had been exactly who he thought he wanted to be. He liked being the person that at one time couldn't walk down the street without someone calling out his name and asking him, with excitement in their voices for his autograph. He had been somebody and he had loved that everyone knew it.

Now he was just like everyone else, a nobody. He wasn't anybody, not anymore.

But that could be perhaps because everyone who thought they once knew him now he thought he was technically dead.

He hustled off the airplane's jet way, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his guitar case in the opposite hand. His eyes were shielded with a pair of large aviator type sunglasses that had bright golden frames as he quickly stepped off the jet way and into one of the airports many terminals.

He tilted his head up and gazed through the dark lenses at that the pictographic representation that pointed him in the direction of the baggage claim. He stopped once in an attempt to adjust his backpack's strap upon better upon his shoulder, but it failed and slipped back into the place where it had previously been.

The droning of a nearby television that was situated in one of the many airport lounges caught his attention and he halted his pace suddenly.

"Breaking news, pop star Derek Hale is missing and presumed dead after a party gone wrong. If you have any information on his whereabouts or if you know that he is alive please contact the authorities at..." The anchor news women said stiffly as she pushed a pile of papers back and forth along her desk, while she stared intently at the camera.

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled the hood up of his gray sweatshirt over his head. He knew he had to lay low for awhile. But that was the reason he came all the way out here because how could you not lay low in a place like Beacon fucking Hills. Yep, that's right he had exiled himself to the one place that would be the closest to hell he could get without actually being in hell.

The escalator moved slowly as it transported him to the baggage claim area, and to a large group of people, who were waiting anxiously for their loved ones to return safely to them. Quickly Derek scanned the crowd. He wasn't sure what they looked like or that they would even bother to pick him up.

He wetted his lips nervously as he continued to scan the thinning crowd. His gaze fell upon a girl with long straight blond hair and a sullen look spread across her face, while she bounced back and forth balls of her feet. He couldn't be positive that that was his cousin, but it was the easiest place to start.

Her gaze quickly fell upon his as he drew nearer. Slowly she tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to give him the once over, which was probably difficult because he looked like the Unabomber.

He reached his free hand up and yanked the hood back off his head as he slowly approached her.

"Derek?" She asked slowly as if the name sounded foreign to her, which it probably did. It sounded foreign to just about everyone except for Derek, who was just use to it.

He nodded his head up and down and he watched her shoulder's slump in relief.

"That's great to hear. I wasn't sure who I was looking for and since you, you know, need to remain discrete I couldn't really make a sign." She chuckled and Derek nodded his head up and down again. He was still unsure what he should say.

He hadn't seen his cousin since they were both infants and now he was moving in with her and her mother. This was defiantly going to be different then the life he had led previously.

"Where's your mom?" He muttered, finally finding his voice.

The girl stared at him a long moment and pursed her lips pointed over behind Derek, who turned and was engulfed in a tight hug. His first reaction was to pull away, but quickly he changed his mind and lightly tapped the women's back with his free hand.

She released him and took a small step back and looked him over, which made Derek self conscious. His aunt, stood tall, at a height just slightly higher than average, which made her eye level with him. Unlike her daughter, who was a couple inches shorter than both them. She had long strait hazelnut brown hair that hung in loose curls down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes a light forest green shone brightly in excitement as they stared at each other for a long moment.

"It's been such a long time Derek, I'm so glad to see you. Though I do wish it had been under better circumstances." She said sorrow and pity evident in her voice made Derek once again feel uncomfortable.

He didn't want to talk about the circumstances of why he had come to this hell-hole, nor did he want his aunt to pity him. He had had enough of that back in his old life.

"Laura, help Derek with his things." His aunt turned to her daughter and Laura nodded as she reached out to grab Derek's guitar case.

"Ah, no. I think I got it. But thanks." He muttered as he looked away and at the floor as if embarrassed by not excepting there help this one time.

"Well alright, but let's get home. I'm sure you're tired and you have to start school in the morning." His aunt said excitedly and Derek looked back up at her feeling confused.

"What? You're seventeen and that means if you don't go to school people will be after me asking questions about you. I'm sure you don't want that." She said sternly and Derek nodded his head.

"Your right, I just want to blend in." He said quietly and his aunt reached out and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The moment between them lasted a couple moments longer as people hurried past them to greet their own family members. Finally the three of them turned and walked out to the parking garage.

Derek had anticipated that it would be cold in Beacon Hills due to it being November and all, but he hadn't been prepared for the blast of cold air that surrounded him and snatched the heat right out of his body. He shivered and attempted to pull his sweatshirt even tighter around his lean body as he shuffled after his aunt and his cousin. They travelled down a small path designed for pedestrians searching helplessly for their car, but they obviously knew where they were going as they led the way.

Suddenly his aunt stopped abruptly in front of a small dark blue VW Jetta. Derek's first thought when he realized this was his aunt's car was would they all fit. Sure he packed light and this made him glad he did, but would his guitar case even fit in the trunk?

"Mom, pop the trunk." Laura said as she tapped the trunk with her hand. Her mother nodded and pushed the key into the lock and gave it a harsh twist.

"Sometimes the lock sticks." She muttered in Derek's direction, but he wasn't sure if it was actually really directed at him.

The trunk popped open and she gestured to Derek to stow his guitar and backpack. Derek looked into the depths of the empty trunk, and then reluctantly lifted his guitar case up and set it gently placed it in. He then shifted it slightly and his backpack slid off his shoulder. He held it by its strap and then repeated the process he had done with his guitar case.

He flinched when Laura slammed the trunk close once he had finished and headed for the front passenger seat. He didn't protest, in fact he wanted it this way because this would give him sometimes to himself, even if it was short. He pulled open backseat door on the driver's side and slid in side. He folded his hands up into his lap and gazed out the window. All that was there to see though was rows of cars in various models, brands, and colors.

His aunt pulled the car out of parking garage quickly and Derek stared out the window taking in the blurred sights. He doubted he was actually missing much because what could there really be to see. He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

This wasn't what he had planned, but nothing ever seemed to be those days. He had had it all, and now he had lost it all. Maybe it would all be worth it, but doubt clouded his mind. He was lost, that much he knew and who bother to salvage something that what was beyond repair?


End file.
